Taken, Destroyed, Then Put Back Together
by AlwaysBeMyMurray
Summary: Bella went to the ballet studio to meet James. Instead of killing her, he keeps her to torture. She is drugged, beaten, raped, malnourished, and used by James and his friends to teach illegal classes. The Cullens are trying their best to locate her. Will Edward and Bella ever see each other again, or will Bella die in the hands of James?
1. Summary

Summary: Bella went to the ballet studio to meet James. Instead of killing her, he keeps her to torture. She is drugged, beaten, raped, malnourished, and used by James and his friends to teach illegal classes. The Cullens are trying their best to locate her. Will Edward and Bella ever see each other again, or will Bella die in the hands of James?

This is my first story so please bear with me.


	2. Chapter 1: Ballet

Bella's Point of View:

I walked into the ballet studio and heard Renee calling me. "Bella! Bella!" I ran toward the noise, into a very dark room. The first thing I noticed was a chair in the corner, a rope and duct tape placed on top. I heard the floor creak behind me, though I hadn't moved at all. I spun around and saw the most horrific scene standing in front of me. James was standing five feet away from me, holding a video camera and a dark cloth. The camera had a flashing red button. It was recording.

After standing frozen for at least five minutes, James finally moved. "Well, Bella," he said while inching closer, "It seems we have been standing here for a little too long. Wait a while longer, and your friend, Edward, will be here. Let's get going ok?" I froze, not knowing what he meant by "get going." I hoped for the best, but feared the worst. James stepped closer, and instinctively, I stepped backwards. "Oh, no no, my Bella. Don't back up. Well, actually, go ahead and back up. It will be much more enjoyable for Edward when I show him this later."

Darn, James already knew my weakness. James must have noticed me tense. He chuckled. I don't know if it was meant to be, but the way he chuckled sounded evil. He stepped closer and I stepped back again. After three more steps, I was against the wall and James was standing six inches in front of me. The video camera was still on, and I had a feeling he was never going to turn in off. James brought himself closer to me, so much that the only things I could feel was the wall, and James. I was breathing heavy and James zoomed in on the fear in my eyes. Then he held the camera at arms length and kissed my forehead. "How do you like that, my Bella? Want more?" I noticed he said this with an evil glint in his eye. I shook my head furiously. There was no way in the world I wanted this monster to kiss me. "How do you like that, Edward? Your girlfriend wants me to kiss her." James spoke to the camera. "No, Edward! I don't want him to! Please, Edward, no matter what he does to me, you have to believe me. I love you," I screamed into the camera.

I waited for James' reaction. I could see the evil in his eyes. Oh how I wished I could read his mind at this very moment. After exactly twenty-seven seconds, he backed away from me. I could practically feel myself melting with relieve. Maybe he wouldn't touch me anymore. Maybe he would set me free, or at the very least, leave the room and never return. My mind was telling me these things, but my heart knew he was far from over. He placed the camera on a table that I hadn't noticed was there. He carefully angled the camera so it was pointing at me, and with that walked back over to me. I cringed into the wall as he placed his large hands on either side of my head. I suddenly knew why the camera was placed at such a weird angle. It was positioned so that it could record every emotion that flashed across my face when he kissed me. I threw a frighted glance that the camera, whom I decided I would now know as Edward for as long as he held me here. James chuckled and I braced myself for what I knew was coming.


	3. Chapter 2: Airplane

Chapter 1: James chuckled and I braced myself for what I knew was coming.

Chapter 2: Airplane

James turned his head back towards the camera. "What are you gonna do, Edward? Your girlfriend, Isabella, wants me to kiss her. I don't want to disappoint her, so like the gentleman I am, I'm going to agree." He turned back to me and slowly brought his face closer, until our foreheads were touching. He pecked my nose, before kissing both my cheeks. I was shaking violently and I realized he was really going to do this. He was going to torture me until I died. Quiet sobs lurched threw me as I shed saltwater tears. "Isabella Marie Swan! Don't cry. This is your dream, you just haven't realized it yet. Edward Cullen, he is a terrible kisser. If you think kissing that thing was amazing, just wait five more seconds," James told me. I froze. How dare he call Edward Cullen a thing!

"Edward Cullen is not a..." But that was as far as I got, for then he kissed me. Kissing Edward was perfect, having James kiss me was like having a 300 pound rock slam against you. His lips left mine to kiss both my cheeks again. "Tell Edward. Tell Edward how amazing it is. Tell him you don't want him anymore. You love me." Was he trying to get me to explode in fury? Never would I even feel neutral about James. I would always hate him. "No Edward! No! He's lying Edward! Please believe me!" I begged the camera. I could almost hear him saying, "Of course, Bella. Of course, I will believe you. I will always believe you." Oh, how I wished that it was real! I wished I could see him one more time. Just to say I love him. To say goodbye.

James picked me up, carrying me bridal style. "How does this feel, Bella? How about you, Edward?" I fought with all my might as he lifted me into the camera's view. Then he put me down and kissed my forehead again. I looked over at the camera. I knew that when Edward saw this video, he would either crush the TV in fury by now, or look directly into my eyes during this scene. I stared into the camera, determined to tell Edward with my eyes that I needed him to save me. He was my only hope.

James held my face in his hands as his lips kissed my neck. Silent tears slid down my face for the second time in the past ten minutes. For some reason, he moved his hand to cover my nose, forcing me to breath threw my mouth. As soon as I opened my mouth to take a breath, I knew the reason he did this. He jerked his head up and kissed my lips with so much power that I thought I would collapse in disgust. His tongue flew into my mouth. I jerked back, but he was prepared. His left hand held my face in position while his tongue gagged me so much I thought I would pass out. I would have passed out gladly. Finally, he let go. I fell onto my back against the cold, hard floor. It reminded me of Edward. I screamed in agony. Oh, how much I needed to see Edward. "Bella, stand up. NOW!" James yelled. I stood up immediately, afraid of what he would do if I disobeyed. He handed me the camera and walked to the chair in the back of the room. I thought about smashing the camera, so Edward wouldn't have to watch this. But I decided against it because I needed the camera to survive. I was going to pretend this cold, hard, shiny camera was my Edward. I could pretend he was here, and that he was listening to me.

James walked over to me and forcefully took the camera from my hands. He walked into a small closet, whispering to the camera how he and I were going to take a little trip. Hearing that, I ran. I ran threw the door and into another closet. I knew he would find me, but I didn't care. "Edward," I screamed, knowing the camera could hear me, "I'll be fine. Please, don't let him hurt you. Please, Edward! Let him kill me, just don't let him do the same to you!" With that, I collapsed to the ground and curled into a ball, and wept.

I don't know how long I stayed there, but soon I heard the door being kicked open. I knew who it was, so I didn't dare look up. "Isabella, get up!" James said. I got up, still keeping my face hidden with my hair. I heard James place the camera on the table and walk back over to me. "Bella, I know you don't like it here, but it's for the best. I know Edward. I know he wanted to hurt you. He had it planned all along," James whispered to me. Before, I could say a word, he dragged me over to the camera. "Say goodbye to Edward. You won't be seeing him for a while. But, don't worry, he will be able to see you." My mind went threw the possibilities of what he could mean by that.

"Goodbye, Edward. I'll miss you," was all I could manage before I broke down crying. James came up to me, camera hanging around his neck, holding duct tape. He reached for me, but I ran toward the door. Using his vampire speed, James met me at the door frame, and I slammed into him as I blindly ran to anywhere but here. James grabbed me, holding my face as he pulled me toward the camera. I looked into the camera as James started wrapping the duct tape around my mouth, making me unable to talk. My eyes filled with shock. He couldn't do this, could he? Yes, yes, he could. He grinned as he reached for the dark cloth. For my eyes, so I can't see him, I thought. He wrapped in around my head, over my eyes. I completely panicked. I jerked and jumped and ran, but to no use. He used his foot to kick my feet out form over me, so he was carrying me. He folded me so that my knees were pulled up to my chin, and started tying my hands and feet together with the rope he had. Then he took off the mask, so that I could see for a spilt second. I saw a big suitcase. Just bigger than me when I was folded up like this. Wait a minute. Uh oh.

"Look, Bella, your home for a little while. Just for the plane ride. Like it, Edward? She's small, so a suitcase big enough for her wasn't hard to find. And there is just enough room for a flashlight, and a camera. So, Edward, you can watch Bella threw all of this. She won't be able to talk to you, though, which is a shame. But we wouldn't want her yelling at any security guards, now would we?" I could hear the grin in his voice. He picked me up, paused, probably to show me to the camera, then stuffed me into the suitcase. I was lying on my side, next to a flashlight. James flicked the flashlight on, angling in so that it was searching my face. He then took out the camera tape, placing in a new one. He zipped me up, leaving just an inch unzipped so I could stare at his face. "Stay here, my Bella. I am going to email this little clip to Edward," at that I thrashed around, trying to free myself. He continued, "Don't fight, my Bella. I will only email him two minutes of it. The rest I want him to watch the rest later. I'm thinking the part where I stuffed you in a bag?" Darn it. The one part I didn't want him to watch. I also knew what later meant. Later meant after I was dead. I wondered how long until that would be.

Message from AlwaysBeMyMurray: Hey! Next chapter will be from Edward's Point of View as his searches for his lost love! Please review!


	4. Chapter 3: Find Her

Edward's Point of View:

I was going to explode if this plane doesn't go away faster. I needed to see my Bella. My beautiful, sweet, innocent, amazing, cute, adorable, caring, loving, and lovable Bella. Boy, I could go on forever. I was glad Jasper wasn't on this plane. He would die from all the emotion coming off of me. The people around me were looking at me like I was a vampire of something. Well, I am a vampire. Duh. But they don't know that.

The pilot came over the speakers, "Hello, passengers. We are now landing in Phoenix, Arizona. Please stay seated until we land and park completely. Thank you for flying with International Airlines." We were probably about a mile off the ground. I zoomed into Alice's mind.

"I wonder where Jasper and Bella are. I know Jasper took Bella to go get lunch, but does it really take twenty minutes to get a human food? Maybe. I wouldn't know. Oh, Edward gonna be here soon! I hope Bella gets back by then."

Immediately, I zoomed into Jasper's mind.

"Oh, man, where's Bella? That really sad lady told me there is a second door in the bathroom. Maybe she went through the wrong door. I better find her before Edward gets here. Bella, oh, Bella!"

Something was defiantly wrong. Bella wasn't where she was supposed to be and no one knows where she went or why. As soon as the plane parked in the correct area, the pilot announced that we could carefully get up and collect our belongings. I got up and rushed out of the plane. I didn't have any belongings. I didn't need anything else but Bella. Oh, Bella. Why can't I just use vampire speed until I have her in my arms? I ran human speed, knocking a middle-aged man out of my way. I heard him swear at me in his mind, but I didn't care enough to keep listening.

My mind went through the possible things that could have happened to Bella to make her stay in the bathroom so long. I came up with many theories, including the possibility that Bella was pregnant and was giving birth in the bathroom this very minute. But I was ninety-nine percent sure that was impossible. I caught sight of Jasper in the far back of the room. It was hard to miss him with his ghost-like skin and the hurried look on his face, about one hundred times worse than everybody else's face. I searched his mind while I walked over to him.

"All these people, hurried and concerned about missing the flight. I wish I could turn off this power whenever I liked. Oh, wow. Someone here is really confused, worried, and angry. I wonder what emotion Edward is going to be when I tell him I lost Bella. Holy cow! Some guy here just got really angry. I wish this crowd would move. I need to find Edward."

I knew who that angry guy was. It was me. If I got any angrier, both Jasper and I would be ripping some seats apart. I ran over to Jasper. I didn't have to read his mind to know what he was thinking about. "Edward, I have to tell you..." He started, but I stopped him. "Where the heck is Bella? I know you guys lost her. Where is she?" I was almost shouting at him. I was growling furiously, but too low for any humans to hear.

"Edward, hurt Jasper, and you won't be the only one this angry. This is not his fault. She escaped through the girl's bathroom. What did you want him to do? Follow her into the bathroom?" Alice thought from across the airport.

"Edward, where should we look for her? You know her better than any of us. Where do you think she went?" Jasper was getting right to the point.

"We need to follow her scent as far as possible and hopefully, that is where we will find Bella."

"Guys, if you haven't noticed, we can't." I was so worried about Bella that I didn't notice Alice had come up behind me.

"And why can't we?" I said with more venom that needed. Alice pointed to the huge window at the other end of the room. Uh oh. The sun. Vampires. Diamonds. I officially hate the sun. Wait, Bella loves the sun. Never mind, I love the sun again. I wonder how long until Bella will get to see the sun again, if ever. Alice tapped my shoulder and gestured toward the chairs along the wall. We needed to wait until the sun set to start looking for Bella. We sat down and pretended to fall asleep, my thoughts all focused on my Bella.

Note from AlwaysBeMyMurray: Next chapter will also be from Edward's Point of View. I don't know if International Airlines is a real airline company, but it sounds like it could be so I stuck with that. Please review.


	5. Chapter 4: The 1st Video

Chapter 3: We needed to wait until the sun set to start looking for Bella. We sat down and pretended to fall asleep, my thoughts all focused on my Bella.

Chapter 4: The Video

Edward's Point of View

Was it possible? Was I dreaming? I didn't think it was even possible for a vampire to dream. But, no, there it was again. Bella's sweet, innocent laugh. It sounded so real. Maybe it was. I didn't want to open my eyes, for fear the laugh would disappear, but if it was real, then I needed to open my eyes. "Bella?" I called out. No answer. But the laugh continued, it seemed to be starting over every thirty seconds of so, like a tape someone keeps rewinding over and over.

"Edward, are you gonna answer this?" Alice asked me.

My eyes opened, and right in front of me was the pixie holding my phone right in front of my nose. "I couldn't answer it myself because you decided to put that stupid passcode on your phone," Alice said, annoyed. I grabbed my phone from her hand. I forgot I had Bella's laugh set as my ringtone. I suddenly felt like smashing something. Why did I have to do that? Just to torture myself? The laugh started over. The annoying person was still trying to call me. I glanced at the number, it was unknown. I decided not to answer it.

"Edward, I saw into your future..." Alice started.

"Did you see Bella? Where is she? Why did she run away?"

"Edward, no. You decided not to answer the phone. The person is going to keep calling you. Then you are going to throw your phone into the wall. What if you do that, and then Bella tries to call you? Think about that, Edward. What if this is Bella? You need to answer it so we can find her."

Alice was right. Bella could be on the other end of this call, wondering why I wasn't answering, and getting worried about me! I flipped open the phone and put it to my ear.

"Bella?"

"No, not Bella. James." I was about to explode. Jasper was growling furiously. I tried to calm myself for Jasper's sake.

"James..." I started.

He cut me off. "Edward, I have Bella here with me. She can hear everything you say, but I am torturing her, and you, by not allowing her to talk."

I immediately calmed down. I could talk to my Bella. "Bella, sweetheart. I love you, my Bella. I will find you. Bella..."

James cut me off again. "My Bella, stop thrashing around. You can not talk to him. Stop trying to free yourself or I am going to hang up on Edward and never allow you to hear his voice again." During this, I noticed four things. One, he just called her "his Bella." She is not his, she is mine. Two, she was trying to free herself. That meant that he had trapped her somewhere. Three, he said my name with venom. Four, he just threatened to kill her. He threatened to lay his disgusted hand on my Bella and hurt her. I am going to kill him for this. I hated him and I hated what he was doing to my Bella.

"Now, Edward, stop growling. I am going to send you a video of Isabella and you are going to watch it. Notice how happy she looks with me. Notice how she lies and says she loves you, but when you look into her eyes, you can tell that it is me she loves. Bye."

"Bell.." I was cut off when James hung up the phone. I was shaking from anger and Jasper was growling while Alice was trying to calm everyone down. "Alice, take Jasper out of here. I don't want him here when I watch the video." She nodded and pulled Jasper with her. He was still growling furiously. His mind was thinking of ways to kill James.

Seven minutes and fifty-eight seconds later, Bella's laugh filled the room. I flicked open the phone, fearing he was about to show me a video of him killing my Bella. There were two videos, the first only forty-one seconds, the second two minutes and twenty-seven seconds. I played the first one. I saw James kissing my Bella's perfect lips, then both her cheeks, as tears ran down her face like a rainfall.

"Tell Edward. Tell Edward how amazing it is," he demanded. "Tell him you don't want him anymore. You love me."

"No, Edward! No! He's lying, Edward! Please believe me!" She begged the camera, as if knowing I was watching. Who knows, maybe she did. Of course I believe her. I would always believe my Bella. Even if she told me that pigs were flying and cows had eight heads. Oh, how I wish I could tell her that. James picked her up and she fought, probably with all the strength she had left. She shouldn't have to do this. She should never have to do something against her will. "How does this feel, Bella? How about you, Edward?" James asked. At that moment she turned her face away from the wall to look right into the camera. Her eyes will filled with fear, anger, and determination. Fear, for what James would do to her. Anger, for what he has already done. And determination, because she believed that some day I would find her and she was going to fight with all her power until that day. But, the emotion that was most in the eyes, was the thing that made me sure that I needed to find her. Her eyes were staring into the camera, and when I looked into them, I could almost hear her saying, "Edward, he is going to hurt me. You need to save me. You are my only hope."

Note from AlwaysBeMyMurray: Next chapter will be the second video and the Cullens starting their night time hunt for Bella.


	6. Chapter 5: The 2nd Video

Chapter 4: "Edward, he is going to hurt me. You need to save me. You are my only hope."

Chapter 5: The 2nd Video

Edward's Point of View

I stood frozen in shock after watching the first video. I could barely hit play on the second video.

"Your girlfriend and I are going to take a little trip. Like her form of transportation?" James showed me a suitcase. Wait, a minute! He is going to put Bella in a suitcase! JAMES is going to put BELLA in a SUITCASE! I picked up a chair and threw it across the room, leaving a huge dent in the wall. The next thing on the video I heard was running feet and a door slamming. "It looks like your girlfriend is running away. Don't worry, I'll find her soon enough." James ended his sentence, right before Bella started hers. "Edward!" I cringed at the desperation in her voice as she screamed my name. "I'll be fine. Please, don't let him hurt you. Please, Edward! Let him kill me, just don't let him do the same to you!" After Bella said that, James ran vampire speed to a brown door. Anyone watching the video could hear Bella's sobs coming from inside.

James had edited the video to say "30 minutes later." He kicked open the door and zoomed in the camera to Bella curled up in a corner. She didn't lift her tear-streaked face to see who it was. "Isabella, get up!" I saw her flinch at the use of her full name. She stood up, keeping her face away from the camera. The camera was placed on something level, a table probably, and James walked over to my Bella. "Bella, I know you don't like it here, but it's for the best. I know Edward. I know he wanted to hurt you. He had it planned all along," I hated how that monster was lying to my angel. I threw another chair across the room. James grabbed Bella's arm and dragged her towards the camera. "Say goodbye to Edward. You won't be seeing him for a while. But, don't worry, he will be able to see you." I willed my angel to speak to me.

"Goodbye, Edward." She spoke! My angel spoke to me! But something was wrong. The voice coming from my Bella was small and hopeless. "I'll miss you." With that my angel broke down sobbing. My heart broke to watch my Bella cry for the second time today. I wonder how many times she's cried off camera. I hated that I couldn't comfort her. Every time she cried, I was there. I was the voice keeping her strong, the shoulder to cry on, and the living being that she could just look at and immediately feel better. But this time I wasn't there for her.

I went back to the torture video. James was walking toward Bella, the camera now hanging around his neck. Bella ran for the door, like the fighter she was. She wasn't giving up just yet. James ran vampire speed to my Bella and she slammed into him. He pulled her closer, as if to give her a hug. Bella's eyes filled with shock as he started taping her mouth shut. I kicked over a chair as he grinned evilly. He pulled a cloth over my Bella's eyes. She started jumping, jerking, and running in every direction, trying to free herself against the monster of a vampire. James kicked Bella's feet out of under her, but held her up so she didn't hit the ground. He started folding her up so she was a little Bella ball. He tied her up tightly with ropes and I spilt a chair in two using just my teeth.

"Look, Bella, your home for a little while. Just for the plane ride. Like it, Edward? She's small, so a suitcase big enough for her wasn't hard to find. And there is just enough room for a flashlight, and a camera. So, Edward, you can watch Bella threw all of this. She won't be able to talk to you, though, which is a shame. But we wouldn't want her yelling at any security guards, now would we?" I defiantly would. She needed to be free. She deserved to be free. He held Bella up to show the camera, holding her face especially close. James pushed Bella into the suitcase harshly. James turned on the flashlight so it was looking directly into her face. Then he zipped up my sweet Bella and the the camera shut off.

I exploded.

I picked up a chair and ripped off each of the legs one at a time and threw them in every direction. I kicked off the back of the chair and looked at my phone, 9:24pm. I looked out the window and saw the sun disappearing under the horizon. We could leave! We could go find my Bella! "Jasper! Alice! Let's go find Bella!" I screamed.

"We are outside, Edward. Alice stole a red Volvo for us to drive around in. Alice is having a vision again. I hope it's a good one this time. Otherwise Edward will not be happy." I zoomed into Alice's mind, hoping to catch the end of the vision.

Alice's vision:

James picks up a dark blue suitcase and shakes it violently. "Like that Bella?" He shakes it more before throwing it against the wall. The suitcase whimpered and started breathing heavily. James walked slowly towards the suitcase and picked it up again. "Bella, baby, listen to me now. When we get off the plane, you will do as I say, or your punishment will be much, much worse." He threw the suitcase against the wall again. The tape on Bella's mouth came lose and her sobs became louder. "Edward, I-I love you, Ed-Ed-ward."

End of Alice's Vision

I picked up a table and shredded it into thousands of pieces of wood shavings. I ran outside and over to the red Volvo parked on the side of the road. I yanked open the driver's door. Alice and Jasper were already in the back. Jasper was crying loud, tearless sobs. Alice was rubbing his arm trying to comfort him.

"Jasper, what's wrong man?" I searched his mind, but all I came up with was a lot of very sad memories of his.

"It's you, Edward. You're making me sad. You saw Alice's vision and it broke your heart. I don't need to read your mind to know that, or know what Alice's vision was. All I feel is your pain."

"It's ok Jaz. Nothing too terrible happened. Bella's fine. Bella's fine."

"Alice, if Bella were fine, we would all be on an airplane heading back to Forks. James would be dead and Bella would be resting her head on my lap, asleep, talking to me in her sleep. But that is not happening right now, so Bella is not fine." I zoomed through a red light, not caring about anything more than my Bella.

Note from AlwaysBeMyMurray: Hi again! Next chapter is back to Bella and James' Points of View. Please review!


	7. Chapter 6: The First Night Alone

Chapter 6: The First Night Alone

Bella's Point of View

I was kept in the suitcase for a long time. One hundred and thirty-seven minutes to be exact. I could hear him moving around and whispering instructions to someone. I hoped he was talking on the phone and not to the person who was actually here. Unless it was Edward, of course. I heard footsteps running towards me and suddenly I was lifted off the ground. The suitcase was being shaken. I shut my eyes and willed myself not to throw up. The flashlight came off of its pocket and hit me in the head.

"Like that Bella?" James shook the suitcase more and suddenly I felt like I was flying. I slammed into something hard and my back ached terribly. I started crying and I could feel the tears soak my shirt. I heard footsteps again, and felt myself being lifted. "Bella, baby, listen to me now. When we get off the plane, you will do as I say, or your punishment will be much, much worse."I was flown through the air again, and I hit the wall right in the head. I noticed the loosing on the tape around my mouth. I moved my mouth around and the tape loosened a little more. I could talk! "Edward, I-I love you, Ed-Ed-ward." I stuttered as I sobbed uncontrollably. I hoped Alice was getting a vision about this. I needed Edward to hear me say that.

I imagined that we were laying next to each other on my bed. I had just told him that I love him. "I love you too Bella," Edward whispered back. He pulled me closer and kissed my forehead. I tilted my head up and just as he was about to kiss me, I was kicked in the knees. The suitcase was unzipped and James picked me up, cradling me in his arms like a baby. He removed the blindfold and I started shaking as I stared at the wall. I refused to look into his eyes. "Look at me or meet the wall for the third time." I would never look at him. He walked over to the wall and smashed me into the wall. I cried out as he dropped me to the floor. He untied my hands and feet and tossed me some clothes. "You look disgusting. Change into these clothes before we go on my plane." Was he really going to make me undress in front of him? Keeping my eyes down, I shook my head no.

"Get dressed now, or I will dress you myself." He was going touch me. James was threatening to touch me. I backed away from him, which was hard because the closet was only about five feet by five feet. I slipped off my pants and quickly slid on the incredibly short shorts. I glanced at the shirt. It was a tank top that looked too small. I leaned into the corner as I started taking off my shirt. I bent down to grab the tank top, but James was too fast for me. He grabbed the shirt from my grip and threw it through the door, closing the door behind him. He reached out and touched my chin, forcing me to look at him. When I met his eyes, he reached out his other hand and placed it in on my bare stomach. I flinched as his right hand started creeping lower and his left hand moved higher. His hands met each other on my chest and pushed me backwards into the wall. I gasped as his hand reached into my bra and started stroking my bare skin. I silently cried as he removed his hand and kissed where his hand used to be. He slowly dragged his lips up my neck and met my lips. His arms reached around me and I froze when his hands touched my bra clasp.

"Now, Bella, will you talk while we are on the plane?" I shook my head no. "Will you scream or try to flee?" I shook my head again. He unfastened my bra and pulled his arms back. "Every time you cry out or say Edward's name, I will keep count and punish you when we get off the plane. Do you understand?" I nodded quickly. He brought his hands back to my chest and slipped them under my bra. He rubbed his hands against my skin and closed his eyes. He leaned closer and pressed his forehead into my neck. He kissed my skin and removed his hands, but kept his eyes closed. He suddenly grabbed my bra with and yanked forward. My bra flew off and I ran past him to the door. I grabbed the tank top and frantically brought it over my head. James breathed in and out five times before turning around. I pulled my knees to my chin and rocked back and forth.

"Bella, I understand you are new to kidnap, but from now on you will allow me to do as I wish with you. Weather you like it or not. Do you understand me?" I sat frozen in shock. What was he going to do to me? Oh please, Edward. Please come save me now. James kicked me in the shins and I screamed. "Come now, my Bella. We are going to my private airplane and take a little trip." He picked me up and forced me to stand in front of him. He pushed me from behind to force me to walk forward. Then he stepped in front of me, grabbing my hand, and pulled me towards the back of the studio. I was brought outside and I noticed it was pitch black. Dang it. I was hoping there would be witnesses.

I was led to a very small plane, only holding three or four people. James picked me up and pushed me into the back of the plane. The windows were blacked out and there was the wall between the back of the plane and the pilot's area. He grabbed my thigh with his left hand as he reached around me for the keys with his right hand. Silent tears streamed down my face as soon as he shut the plane door. I was alone in the back of the airplane for who knows how long. I heard the engine start and the plane lift off the ground. "Edward save me." I whispered.


	8. Chapter 7: Flying

Chapter 7: Flying

James' Point of View:

I had just finished dragging Bella into the back of the plane. I climbed into the front and started the engine. I heard her say, "Edward save me." That's one punishment so far. I hoped there would be more. I could hear Bella moving around and soon her breathing became heavy. She must have fallen asleep.

Five hours later, I could hear her mumbling. Maybe she woke up.

"Edward, I miss you. No...no...James. Stop James! Please stop! Edward, he's hurting me. Edward!"

"Shut up Bella!" I didn't really want her to shut up though, more punishment for her when we land.

"No James! Please stop hurting me! I don't love you. Don't touch me James! Please stop undressing me. Please...please...please. Edward, he's touching me. He's undressing me. Edward, he took off my bra! Edward, stop him! You have to stop him!"

Boy, was this getting good. I flicked a switch that turned on a video camera so I could send this to Edward.

"Edward, I love you. I need you here with me. Take me away from James. He hurts me and he kisses me and he takes off my clothes. He made me undress in front of him. He was hurting me. Edward! Edward! Edward! No! No, James! Don't take me away. No! Edward, don't let him do this! No, don't touch me James!" Bella screamed and started crying harder. I think she woke up. "Edward?"

"No, Bella. But you will like me much better." Boy, did I love torturing Bella.

"No, James! No! Please don't hurt me! I'll do anything! Please don't touch me." She was sobbing uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry, Bella. But I can't promise any of those."

BELLA'S POINT OF VIEW:

"Please, James! Please!" He was going to hurt me more. I wished this was all a dream. I needed to wake up. I was shaking and sobbing. I wouldn't be surprised if I died of dehydration because I was crying so much.

"Did you know you sleep talk?"

"Uh, yes."

"You talked about Edward a lot."

"I always do."

"I told you every time you said Edward's name I would punish you."

"Please, no. Please!"

"Yes. You said his name fourteen times, you know."

"Please, please, please..."

"Stop begging, dirt bag. We are landing and then I will punish you for your misbehavior."

I could feel the plane lowering as to ground. Uh oh. Every time I fly somewhere on a plane, I always throw up during the landing. I hope James doesn't punish me for throwing up. The plane lurched and so did my stomach. I leaned over the seat and threw up the contents of my stomach. I yelped when I felt the plane hit the ground with a jerk. The plane suddenly came to a stop and James slammed his door. My back was turned to the door but I still heard my door being opened. I was grabbed around my waist and dragged out of the plane. James pulled me into a dark room and pushed me to the floor. He grabbed my wrists in my hand and grabbed handcuffs off a table with his other hand. Was he was going to handcuff me? I already knew the answer.

He held my wrists above my head and handcuffed them together. He let go of my hands and rested one hand on my bare stomach, the other rested on my thigh. He moved his hands so there was one hand on each of my hips. He slipped one finger from each hand in between my underwear and my shorts. He pulled down, bringing the shorts with him. He slowly slid the shorts off of each of my legs and reached for my shirt next. How was he supposed to take the shirt off over my handcuffed hands? He slid the shirt over my head and used his teeth to rip the shirt into pieces. He moved so he was straddling me, sitting on my stomach. I could barely breath.

"This is the first of your punishment, Isabella," James looked especially scary draping over me like this. He leaned closer and kissed my forehead, slipping his arms around me to reach the strap on my back. He unfastened the strap and ripped my bra in half while it was still on me. I shuddered as he started kissing my chest. He growled when I let the first tear slide down my cheek. His large hands grazed up and down my sides and I allowed more tears to fall. He took off my underwear in two seconds and got off of me. He started taking off his clothes and I suddenly knew what was happening. He was going to rape me. He laid back next to me and stroked my cheek. After fifty-two seconds he got on top of me and started torturing me.

"First time, my Bella? Don't worry there will be more." I completely lost it then. I screamed until my throat was desert dry. Then James got off of me and left the room, shutting and locking the door behind him. I cried and cried until I fell asleep from exhaustion.


	9. Chapter 8: Torture Her, You Torture Me

Chapter 8: Torture Her, You Torture Me

Edward's Point of View

We had been searching for Bella for over 24 hours. Alice was very annoyed with me because I kept checking her mind for Bella visions. Jasper was constantly holding his head in his hands to try to control himself. He was acting like this because of me, which made me feel bad, and that didn't help him at all. I looked into Alice's eyes. They were still gold. Good thing we didn't need to eat often. We haven't even left the car since we stole it. I jumped when Bella's laugh filled the car. I flipped open my phone. There were a text message from an unknown number.

"Does it torture you when I send you videos of Bella?"

It destroyed me when he did that. But I wanted to be strong in case he showed this text to Bella. I was about to type no, when Alice's mind started screaming at me.

"Edward no! I saw your future! You are going to saw no and since James loves to torture you, he is going to stop sending the videos. But you need those videos to survive. Just to end the day knowing Bella is alive. Right Edward? Even though the videos tear you apart, you need to watch them. Just to see Bella's face. Just to see her chest rise and fall with every breath."

Alice was one hundred percent right. I quickly typed one word. Very. The laugh started again.

"Perfect. Watch these videos." Then two videos came unto the screen. I jumped out of the car and ran into the nearby forest before hitting play. Bella came into view. She was sleeping on a seat that looked very uncomfortable. James must have forced her into a car. She was mouthing words too fast for me to understand. I could tell she was going to start talking.

"Edward, I love you. I need you here with me. Take me away from James. He hurts me and he kisses me and he takes off my clothes. He made me undress in front of him. He was hurting me. Edward! Edward! Edward! No! No, James! Don't take me away. No! Edward, don't let him do this! No, don't touch me James!" Bella screamed and jerked awake. Tears were streaming down her face. "Edward?"

"No, Bella. But you will let me much better."

"No, James! No! Please don't hurt me! I'll do anything! Please don't touch me!" My heart broke to see the panic on my angel's face.

"I'm sorry, Bella. But I can't promise any of those." He didn't dare touch her! I ran vampire speed over to a small tree and ripped the tree out of the ground. I threw it against the ground and watched the tree fragments fall to the ground.

"Please, James! Please!" My Bella was shaking as much it looked like she was sitting on a vibrating chair. I yearned to hold her and tell her everything was going to be ok.

"Did you know you sleep talk?"

"Uh, yes"

"You talked about Edward a lot."

"I always do." I chuckled at that. I doubt she ever slept without talking about me.

"I told her every time you said Edward's name I would punish you."

Bella's face drained of all life and was replaced with panic. "Please, no! Please!"

"Yes. You said his name fourteen times you know." She did? She must have been sleep talking before this video started.

"Please, please, please..."

"Stop begging, dirt bag. We are landing and then I will punish you for your misbehavior." The video ended. I was growling very loudly. He was going to punish my Bella and she didn't even do anything! He was going to hurt my Bella! I was ripping apart the forest without even realizing it. I picked up tree by tree and ripped each apart until they were wood shavings. I wanted to see my Bella again. But right now the closest thing to the real Bella was these videos James sent me. I hit play on the second video.

I couldn't see anything in this video, but I could hear Bella's sobs. She sounded like she had given up. "Bella has been crying for three hours. I secretly hoped she would react this way to her virginity taken away." Then the video ended. What? Did he just say that? He took my Bella's virginity away! He raped my Bella! No wonder she had been crying for three hours! I felt like crying for my Bella! My Bella had just been raped by James! She was hopelessly alone and the one person she needed most wasn't there for her! I continued to break apart the forest, but froze when I heard Jasper's mind screaming at me.

"Edward, Alice is having a vision and is sobbing. See what you can find out." I zoomed into Alice's mind.

Alice's Vision:

James was talking with a young male vampire. "So, if I give you $10,000, you will allow me to rape that girl you kidnapped?"

"That is correct."

"Deal," the vampire handed James the money and James opened a door to a dark room. The vampire went inside and turned on a light. Bella lay on her stomach asleep in the corner, her hands and feet handcuffed. The vampire walked up to Bella and kicked her leg. She awoke screaming and started crying when she saw the man standing above her. He undressed quickly, then rolled her over and started kissing her stomach. She started to protest but he slapped his hand over Bella's mouth and rolled on top of her.

End of Alice's Vision

I screamed the whole time I was running to the car. It only took thirteen seconds. I couldn't believe. Not only was James abusing my Bella, but other males were paying James to abuse Bella too! I only hoped I could find her before this actually happened. I sped threw the streets of Phoenix trying to catch Bella's scent.

"Alice, how long do we have until the vision becomes reality?"

"He keeps switching between selling Bella, and just doing it all himself. Until he decides completely, I won't know how long until it's reality. But, I'm telling you now, it will probably be a last minute decision." I growled at that.

"Do you know where she is?"

"This morning I had a vision about James shoveling snow into a small room. He threw Bella into the room and buries her in snow. During that she was somewhere with a lot of snow. Of course, if he changes his decision, the vision will also..."

"Yes, I know Alice. Things change. I say we start looking in snowy, or will-be-snowy states. We could split up too. Jasper, call Carlisle. Tell him to meet us in Montana. We can spilt up from there. You and Alice, Emmett and Rosalie, and Carlisle, Esme and I." Jasper was already on the phone.

"Don't worry, Edward. They will agree."

"I know, Alice. If just one of them refused to help out my Bella, I would tear them apart."

"Excuse me, Carlisle." Jasper put down the phone and engulfed Alice into a kiss. She crawled into his lap without breaking the kiss and Jasper played with her hair. Jasper was the one who broke the kiss and reached for the phone again. "Sorry Carlisle. Edward was thinking about Bella and his emotions forced me to kiss Alice."

"Wait, Edward made you do it? Are you saying you kissed me against your will?" She crawled off of his lap and sat as far away from him as the car would allow.

"Alice, baby. I kissed you because I love you. You know that. If you don't believe me, ask Edward. He will tell you what's on my mind. Please come back over here. I love holding you in my lap and stroking your hair."

"I love you too, Jazzie." Alice crawled back onto his lap and he hung up the phone.

"Edward, they are going to meet us in Montana." With that, I sped up until I was going a hundred and thirty miles an hour. We were just a little bit closer to finding my Bella.


	10. Chapter 9: An Entire Month Alone

Chapter 9: An Entire Month Alone

Bella's Point of View

I had been kept in this torture chapter for an entire month. I only knew it had been a month because I had been counting the times James came to visit me. Every night he would come and rape me, leaving me a cup of water and a piece of bread. Each night he would figure out a new way to torture me. He was smart enough to keep me in a soundproof room so when I screamed for Edward, no one could hear me. I wasn't even sure if any vampires could hear me through the walls of my prison.

Though no one could hear me, I could hear James when he yelled through the door. I could hear him now, but he wasn't yelling at me. He was yelling at another person and I could hear the other male yelling back. They were yelling so fast and so loud that it sounded like they were bidding at an auction. I tried to understand what they were saying. I was pretty sure they were talking about me. I couldn't hear them very well and I was getting very sleepy. I hated sleep, but I also loved it. I hated it because it was very uncomfortable to sleep on a cold, hard floor without a pillow or a blanket. I always woke up with horrible back pain. I loved it because it was the only way I could escape this torture chamber. I could be with Edward and pretend I was lying next to Edward on my bed, instead of on a floor.

I decided to let sleep take me and I soon fell into a dream where Edward and I were alone in a beautiful meadow. It had hundreds of flowers of all different colors and a perfect willow tree. Edward picked me up and carried me to the willow tree, holding my waist while I climbed onto a big branch ten feet above the ground. He climbed up after me and sat next to me. I placed my head on his shoulder and leaned into him. Suddenly I was pulled from Edward's embrace and my hands were held behind my back. "Edward, help me!" I screamed as I searched the meadow for my angel's face. I gasped when I found Edward. James was holding him down. Edward was faster, but James was a lot stronger. "Say goodbye to Edward. He is about to face death." James placed his hands on Edward's neck, ready to rip his head off at any second. "I love you, my Bella. Always remember that." I was sobbing. Edward is being forced to leave me forever. "I love you Ed...No! No! No!" James ripped Edward's head off and was coming after me next.

I woke up screaming and my leg felt like someone had smashed it against a boulder. I wouldn't have been surprised if that was actually what had happening. I looked around and saw a strange man I had never seen before. He looked like he was a vampire. James was watching from the doorway. I started crying when the man came closer and started undressing himself. He rolled me over and sucked on my stomach. I was about to scream at him to stop, but when I opened my mouth he slapped his hand over my face, making me unable to talk, breathe, or see. He straddled me and invaded me full force. I bit down on his hand as hard as I could. He removed his hand, but only to grab my shoulder and squeeze extremely hard. I let out a blood-curdling scream and the monster on top of me laughed. He took my wrists in one hand and my ankles in his other hand and pulled in opposite directions while smashing my body against the floor. I screamed and screamed until I blacked out from all the pain.

Note from AlwaysBeMyMurray: What do you think? I'm not very dramatic at all, but I thought I did pretty well. Please review.


	11. Chapter 10: A Month Without Bella

Chapter 10: A Month Without Bella

Edward's Point of View

A month! An entire 31 days without my Bella! 29 days since I watched the last video of my Bella. 34 days since I had last held my Bella in my arms. And 32 days since my Bella had last said "I love you" to me on the phone. I didn't really care anymore. If I wasn't always smelling the air for my Bella, I would never take a breath. I spent the entire last month running around searching for her scent. After we had met the rest of the family in Montana, we decided to split up, but stay in the same state. When one of us caught the scent, we would all meet up and come up with a plan. Rosalie and Alice were actually pretty good at making plans. They sat in the Volvo and thought up this plan while the rest of us went hunting.

"Edward, let's go. We have searched Montana, North Dakota, South Dakota, and Minnesota. Let's search Wisconsin next. I know this is hard, but if we stop looking, Bella will die alone." Carlisle really knew what to say to get me motivated.

"Edward, baby. I don't really know what to say, because I doubt you will feel better until we find Bella. But I can tell you that we won't stop looking. Even if it takes a million years to find you your Bella." Esme was right. I was not going to feel better until I had Bella back. I was also not going to stop looking. Even if the rest of my family stopped, I was going to continue.

ALICE'S POINT OF VIEW:

We were at the border of Michigan and Wisconsin. Jasper and I were riding in the car trying to find Bella's scent. Seriously, how does Edward do this? Bella was my best friend and it was hard to spend a whole month without her without going completely bonkers. But what Edward was going threw was insane! No one should ever have to endure this! I would scream if I had to spend even forty-eight hours without Jaz!

"Jazzy. Pull over."

"Alice, baby, what's wrong? Did you catch Bella's scent?"

"Just pull over and shut all the windows."

"Alice, I'm starting to get worried. What's wrong?" He pulled over and closed the windows, looking at me with a worried expression.

"I just realized what Bella is going through. She has spent an entire month without the love of her life. Promise me you won't ever do that to me. Please?" I climbed over the seat so I was in the back of the car and patted the spot next to me. Jasper's face lit up and he almost yanked the chair out of the car trying to reach me. He lied down on the seat and I lied down on top of him, straddling his stomach. He went to kiss my forehead, but I jerked my head up at the last second and our lips met. Our lips moved in sync as Jasper massaged my stomach. He twisted us so he was on top and I was being sandwiched between him and the chair. He slid his hands under my shirt and continued to massage my stomach, but occasionally one of his hands would travel up my torso and meet my chest. His finger drew squares on my ribs, which he knew I loved. I don't why, but I preferred squares over circles, triangles, ovals, or any other shape.

"I would die if I had to spend more than five hours without the keeper of my heart."

"Why five hours?"

"Because, Alice, the longest you have gone shopping without me is four hours and fifty-seven minutes. Remember the day I snuck up on you in the high heels aisle and hugged you from behind? You thought you were being kidnapped and I almost got arrested!"

"I never saw it coming! And don't worry, Jaz. If you ever get arrested I will bail you out faster than I agree to take Bella shopping!" When I said Bella's name, Jasper turned sad. "What's wrong, Jazzy?"

"He feels the same about Bella as I do about you. Yet, he has had to spend a month without her. I honestly don't know how he has survived this long without going crazy! I know I would be." As he was talking, I zoomed into Bella's future to try and see anything. There was a fuzzy wall separating me from Bella. Oh no.

"Jasper! Oh no! This is bad! No! No! No! Edward is going to flip! No! No! No! This is extremely, mega, terribly horrible!" If I was human right now, I would be hyperventilating.

"What's wrong? Is it Bella? Oh, who am I kidding? Of course it's Bella! What's wrong with her?" Jasper looked like he was about to cry. I could hear sobbing, but they weren't coming from Jasper. Oh, wait. I was sobbing. In between sobs, I explained to Jasper what happened.

"Call...Edward...Bella...future...wall...James...k nows...werewolf...invisible." Japser must have caught on because he pulled out his phone, kissed my forehead, and dialed Edward's number.

"Ed..."

I could hear Edward on the other end shouting, "Did you find her? Where? How? When? Who?"

"No, Edward, but Alice did find out something else."

"Put her on the phone," you could hear the disappointment in his voice.

"She's too shaken up. I don't think she would be able to talk to you, but she explained it to me."

"Would somebody please tell me? I don't care who it is at this point."

"Please stay calm, but James has figured out Alice's weakness. He is keeping a werewolf near Bella so Alice can't see Bella's future," Jaz said this all in one breath, taking a deep breath right after he finished. Nothing came out of the other end.

EDWARD'S POINT OF VIEW:

"Please stay calm, but James has figured out Alice's weakness. He is keeping a werewolf near Bella so Alice can't see Bella's future," Jasper took a deep breath after saying this.

What! No! No! No! Alice was my stronghold right now! I could just ask her and know that Bella was still alive! Now how was I supposed to know? Just guess, like humans do? Like Bella does? Just stay strong and hope that my Bella was alive and waiting for me to save her? I raced toward a moose, knocking Esme out of my way in the process. Boy, was I going to get a mouth full when I got back. I hung up the phone and pounced, landing on the moose's back. He ran for his life, but I already had a firm grip on him. I dug into his neck and sucked all his blood out, before getting up and running back to the car. I felt better. Killing something really does help me coop with my anger. That had been Carlisle's idea after I refused to eat last Monday. I jumped into the back of the car just as Esme started to yell at me.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, never, in a million years do you ever knock down a lady! Even if you and the woman are both vampires, and you are trying to kill a moose. Do you hear me?"

"Bella...Alice...werewolf...can't see...no powers...Bella..." Out of habit of being human, I was breathing heavy and gasping before each word.

"Esme, calm down. Edward please explain slowly what Alice saw." Carlisle was always trying to keep everyone calm.

"That's the problem. Alice tried to see Bella's future and she can't. James has figured out Alice's weakness and is keeping a werewolf near Bella just so Alice can't see anything!"

"Well then we are just going to fight this battle the way humans do, without knowing the future." Carlisle started the engine while he talked and we headed off toward Madison, Wisconsin. I hoped James was keeping my Bella there.

Note from AlwaysBeMyMurray: I'm sorry about the big month jump, but I didn't think you guys wanted to read 31 entries from Bella/Edward. Please review and keep reading!


	12. Chapter 11: How Long?

Chapter 11: How Long?

Bella's Point of View

"Edward! Edward, help me!" I screamed, hoping either someone outside could hear me, or Alice was listening in to my future. James and another strange male were standing over me, each holding a bucket of water in one hand and had an oven mitt over the other hand.

"Isabella, meet Brutus. He has wanted to meet you for a while now." James nodded toward the male, who must be Brutus.

"Hello, Isabella." I didn't answer back. He was in a small, soundproof room, starring down at a scared, naked girl, and probably invited here to join in the fun of abusing her. Wasn't that welcome enough? James must not of thought so, because he kicked me in the abdomen and yelled, "Say hello you stupid, weak, hopeless, human!"

"Now, James, that is no way to treat a lady. Next time, try something like this." Brutus grinned as he dumped the water over me. I screamed as the scorching hot water came in contact with my skin. I curled myself into a ball and rolled onto my stomach, the only way I could protect myself with my hands and feet cuffed together. Brutus seemed to enjoy this.

"Does she think she can protect herself this way?" He laughed, picking me up and holding me at arm's length towards James. He walked over and inched his hand up my leg, being careful to pull on every small hair his hand touched. I whimpered a little with each tug, but I have quickly learned that when James is abusing me, it is best not to cry out or show pain in any way.

"You know, Bella, I was once told that your little friend, Alice, can not see werewolves, or anyone around werewolves." This was true, but why did it matter? "Brutus, here, is a werewolf." James poured his bucket of hot water over my head and Brutus let me fall into the floor. I couldn't hold back the tears that came rolling down my face as my back hit the floor with a thud. The men laughed and high-faced each other, disappearing out the door.

Brutus was a werewolf. He could change and kill me in half a second. Who am I kidding? He could kill me in half a second weather he was a wolf or not. But the worst part was Alice could not see me. How was Edward handling this? I could easily guess. He would be devastated when he found out. I hoped he would continue to look for me. I needed him to know I was still alive and he still needed to save me. I heard the door to my chamber open and shut, but I didn't turn away from the wall.

"Isabella, lay down on your stomach and don't move." Brutus was going to have his turn of raping me now, I knew it. But why should I be on my stomach? I obeyed though, because I knew that disobeying just meant more pain. My legs were un-cuffed and pulled apart. There was the sound of something metal being moved and my legs were pulled farther away from each other. Brutus was the one holding my ankles, I could tell because his hands were very warm, not cold like James. He suddenly pushed my legs back together and my thighs felt like they were being set on fire. I thrashed and screamed, but Brutus wouldn't let go of my ankles.

"Burning...stop!" I managed to get out. I was probably going to pass out in a couple seconds. I heard James talking to Brutus, "You were right. Heating up cookie sheets in the oven and burning her was a brilliant idea." The last thing I felt was two more pans being pressed to the bottoms of my feet. I didn't even have time to scream before I passed out from the pain.

I woke up to darkness. Who knows how long I had been out. The burning on my feet and thighs was still there, but I was calm enough that I could keep from screaming. I rolled over onto my back and felt something soft under me. I rolled back over and tried to find what I hoped was a blanket. I picked it up and sighed, it was just my piece of bread. I moved around more and felt the glass of water in the corner. When I finished eating, I curled into a ball and leaned into the corner of my cell. I decided to survey the damage to my feet and thighs. I touched my thigh and immediately regretted it. The horrible burning was a thousand times more painful and I screamed. I needed to wash the burns as best as I could. I toke one sip of water before slowly pouring it down my legs. The burning stopped, but started again when the water dripped to the floor. Now I wished more than ever that Edward was here. All he would have to do is touch me and all the horrible burning would stop.

I cowered into the corner when I heard the door open and the bright light from outside blinded me. "Isabella, get up and come here," James and Brutus both said at the same time. I tried to get up, but immediately collapsed when I put weight on my feet. No wonder they wanted me to get up. They just wanted to see me in more pain. "Get up or suffer the consequences," Brutus threatened me. I got back up, only to collapse again. Knowing that the consequences would cause me much more pain than walking, I got back up again. I finally made it to James, who was closer to me. James hugged me to him, offering false protection from Brutus. James was probably going to be the one to hurt me. I tensed as James leaned down to kiss my trembling lips. I jerked up my head back the second before his lips touched mine. I waited for the punishment I knew was coming. I always jerk my head back, and the punishment is always much worse than the actual kiss would have been, but I was never going to let James kiss me without putting up a fight.

"Isabella, we go threw this every time. Why won't you kiss me?" James always said the same thing, and I always answered with the same answer.

"I only kiss Edward," I said with as much confidence as I could muster, which was very, very little.

"James, could we please let this slip just one time? I have more important things to do." Why was Brutus standing up for me all of a sudden? Brutus used his finger to motion to turn me in a circle. James slowly turned me so my back was to him and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. Brutus walked towards me and punched me in the gut. That's why he stood up for me. He punched me again, much harder this time and I hunched over in pain. James kicked my feet out of under me and I fell to my knees. James grabbed my left arm and Brutus took my right arm. They lifted me up and Brutus punched my hip, causing me to grab onto James to keep from falling. James held me against him and kicked Brutus in the knees. I now knew what they were doing, playing good cop, bad cop. James was the good guy trying to rescue me, and Brutus was the abuser. I decided to play along, so I didn't get punished later.

"Isabella, lay on the floor," Brutus took off his shirt and came towards me. I hid my head in James' chest and pretended to start crying.

"No, James. Please don't let him do this," I begged James, fake tears rolling down my cheeks. The look on his face made me sure he thought that I bought the bait that he was going to rescue me. He un-cuffed my hands, tossing the cuffs to the back of the room. I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my head into James' chest. If Edward burst in right now, I sure hoped he believed me that this was all a big lie. James wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me into him.

"Brutus, maybe we should rethink this. Bella does not want to be raped by Brutus, do you?" He looked down at me and I shook my head. I didn't need to lie about that question. But I did notice how he said raped by Brutus. He wasn't going to allow Brutus to rape me, but James was planning to. "How about a nice, long bath? You've been here so long, and you haven't had one bath or shower yet." A bath? He was going to do something really terrible if he was allowing me to take a bath! But if I refused to take a bath he would probably just force me into the tub. I nodded twice, still pretending to believe that James was actually being nice to me. James picked me up and carried me through the door.

He must have noticed me trying to look through the window because he placed his hand over my eyes. "Bella, no peeking." He walked for a while, then I heard him shut the door and turn on the water. He lowered me to the floor and walked back over to the bath tub. I was glad Brutus didn't follow us in here. Sometimes I was more scared of Brutus than I was of James. I looked over and saw that the bath tub was almost filled up. I got up and very carefully inched over to James. I lowered my hand toward the water. Right before my hand touched the water, James grabbed my hand and pulled it away from the tub. "Allow me, Bella." He picked me up and lowered me toward the water. Was it me or was it incredibly hot in here? James won't notice anyway. I yelped when the water touched my toes. It was as hot as the water James threw on me in my cell. James continued to lower me and I tried not to scream. I grabbed onto James' sleeve, trying to keep myself from falling into the water. No wonder he allowed me take a bath.

"Is something wrong, Isabella?" He jerked his arms, making me feel like I was falling. I screamed as I touched the water and I grabbed onto James' shirt. He jerked me again, this time completely removing his hands from under me. I dropped into the extremely hot water and held my breath as I went underwater. James was pulling a clear, plastic top over the tub. I tried to get out before he shut it completely, but he pulled it shut just in time. I only had six inches in between the surface of water and the top above me, just enough room to breathe. The water was burning every inch of my body. I had to get out soon before I passed out from the heat and drowned. I looked around and saw the best thing I could ever see at this second! Besides Edward, of course. I saw a drain at the bottom of the tub. I reached towards it and pulled on it. It wouldn't budge. I pulled harder and it popped out! The water drained incredibly slowly, but after five minutes of burning, there wasn't any water in the tub. This was the happiest I had ever been since I was kidnapped! I looked around for the monster that had placed me in this burning chamber. James was no where in the bathroom! I was now even more relieved that I had found the drain. If I passed out and sank to the bottom of the tub, James wouldn't have cared and I would have drowned. I curled into a ball and laid in the tub, suddenly extremely tired. I soon fell asleep, not knowing or caring when James would be back.


	13. Chapter 12: I Miss My Family

Chapter 12: I Miss My Family

Bella's Point of View

I woke flying threw the air. Finally! Edward had come to save me and he was carrying me away right now! Right before I was about to say something, I slammed into a tree, and fell to the ground. I waiting for Edward to rush over to me, ask me if I was ok, and pick me back up. It never came. I opened my eyes and saw a wall. A cold, hard, familiar wall. I looked around and saw James standing in the doorway. I immediately put together what had happened. James had found me alive, and asleep, in the bathroom, picked me up and brought me back to my room. The running sensation had really been James throwing me into the room and the tree was when I hit the wall. I started to cry as I realized I was still here, trapped, alone, and abused. Edward had not come to save me and James still had extreme power over me. I suddenly remembered lyrics from my favorite TV series back home:

You miss your old familar friends, but  
waiting just around the bend

Everywhere you look

There's a heart  
A hand to hold on to.  
Everywhere you look  
There's a face of somebody who needs you.

When you're lost out there and you're all alone  
A light is waiting to carry you home

I loved those lyrics. The hand I held onto was Edward's, the face of someone who needs me is also Edward's. Right now, I am lost, hopefully somewhere in the United States, and helplessly alone. I also needed that light. I needed the light of Edward's diamond skin to come carry me home. No matter how long that took, I was going to wait. But the lyric that meant the most to me right now, was the lyric about my old familiar friends. I missed them all so much.

There was Carlisle, whom I considered my favorite uncle. He was always so calm and fatherly. It was like he had been through everything, which, he probably had. He was probably the only Cullen that had stayed completely calm during this search for me. If Edward ever found me, I know that I would have to be checked over by a doctor. I just hoped Carlisle would be that doctor. I would need someone as calm and friendly as Carlisle to get me through this.

There was Esme, the closest thing I had to a mother while I lived in Forks. I would need her to help me through this too. She was so loving and I could always count on her to never judge me. I think Edward had said that was her power. To love passionately through thick and thin. Plus, she makes amazing Italian food, better than any Italian food I have ever eaten, made by vampire or human, and with all of my injures, I was probably going to be spending a lot of time at the Cullen house.

Rosalie was mean and stuck up on the outside, but I could see in her eyes that on the inside she really did like me. There was a chance that after all of this, if it ever ended, she would hate me even more. I could see why, she was stuck on the road searching for me against her will. At least I hoped they were on the road. If they were just searching Washington state, then I could forget the idea of them ever finding me.

I had Emmett up next in the line-up I was imagining. He was like a big teddy bear brother I never had. I loved how Emmett could take any situation and make a joke out of it. I would need that humor if I ever got out of here. I just hoped Emmett wouldn't get too excited and crush the life out of me in a big bear hug. Edward would have to help me keep Emmett at least five feet away from me at all times. I chuckled at the thought of Edward holding Emmett back as he struggled to give me a hug.

Jasper was an amazing friend, especially since I never had to tell him how I felt. Whenever I was sad, angry, or upset, I just had to enter the same house as Jasper and I could feel immediate calm wash over me. I only way I could describe it is being freezing cold and stepping into a hot shower. But I always felt terrible whenever I was near him, because he was in physical pain. He always said he didn't mind, but I know it's uncomfortable for him.

There was Alice next, the happy-go-lucky pixie. She was very crazy and loved to take me shopping against my will, but she was a best friend and a sister to me. I never thought I would say this, but if they ever found me and I became healthy again, I was going to ask Alice to take me shopping. I already knew her answer, even if I wasn't a psychic like she was. I wonder what she was felt like when she found out there was a werewolf keeping her from seeing my future.

Last, and of course my favorite, Edward. I looked up the name Edward Anthony Mason on the internet once. Edward means guardian, which fit perfectly because I do consider Edward my guardian. Anthony means priceless, which also fits because Edward is priceless to me. Mason means worker in stone which, again, is perfect because since Edward is a vampire, his body is cold and hard. Edward was my boyfriend, friend, protecter, guardian, stronghold...I could go on forever. I missed him so much. If Edward ever found me, I was going to spend a lot of time with all of the Cullens.

I was taken out of my daydream when the door to my cell was opened. Brutus appeared in the doorway and I cowered into the corner. Brutus was ruthless when it came to abusing me. This time he had brought with him three bottles filled with yellowish-green liquid. He walked over to me and knelt so he could look me in the eyes. He removed the top of the bottle and brought it to his lips. He took a drink and brought it closer to me. It smelled disgusting. Brutus moved behind me and wrapped his arms around me, so I couldn't move away. He used his finger to pry open my mouth and placed the bottle on my lips. I strangled to shut my mouth, but Brutus had a very good grip on my jaw. He tipped the bottle so the liquid poured into my mouth. It actually didn't taste as bad as I thought it would. Of course, it was still disgusting, and I still wanted it of my mouth, but it really didn't taste bad. I started choking when I refused to swallow and Brutus slammed his foot down on my right hand. I tried to scream, but I choked more and my body forced the liquid down my throat, though my mind was screaming no. I sat on the floor coughing for at least three minutes. What was this liquid and why did Brutus want me to drink it?

"Why?" I managed to get out, while still coughing.

"Because James doesn't want me to do this. He is on a vacation for a week, taking Victoria hunting for smarter humans or something like that, so I am in charge of you." This is so far, the worst news I have ever received in my whole life. James was gone and Brutus was in charge. He could do anything he wanted to me. Literally, anything.

"Who is Victoria?" I knew who Victoria was, I had even met her in the baseball clearing, but I decided to buy myself some time by talking.

"James' girlfriend. You know, he and I used to be best friends, then this Victoria comes along and tells him that werewolves are the natural enemy of vampires. James tried to tell her that I was a good werewolf and I would never hurt anyone," I interrupted him in my mind. Lie, " but she wouldn't take it! She said that either he stop hanging out with me, or she was going to leave him. As soon as the words were out of her mouth, he decided to leave me. Ten years later he calls me up, and says hey you wanna help me abuse this sorry excuse for a girl. I, of course, said yes. Which reminds me..." He hovered over me and made me drink the liquid again. This time I didn't fight it. I was actually very thirsty, but this liquid didn't seem to be satisfying me. It tasted like lemony Sprite, but with a little cinnamon and vanilla added too. Brutus held the bottle to my mouth until I finished the whole bottle, then quickly brought the second to my lips. I shook my head, but he forced it into my mouth and tipped the bottle over. I drank it, but only out of fear of what he would do if I refused.

When I finished drinking the second bottle, Brutus set down two of the bottles, keeping one of the empty bottles in his hand. He gripped my shoulders roughly and pulled me across the floor, stopping me abruptly in the middle of the small room. My back hurt terribly and I needed to sit up to relieve my back. When Brutus turned his back on me, I slowly sat up. I sighed when the cold air hit my back. I could almost feel Edward's hand rub up and down my back, relieving me from the horrible pain. Brutus suddenly spun around and seeing that I had sat up, pushed me back into the floor, knocking the wind out of me. I gasped for air as Brutus climbed on top of me. He forced himself into me and I screamed bloody murder. Brutus un-cuffed me and pulled my left hand away from my body. He held my hand on the ground with his left hand and took the bottle in his right hand. My mind was trying to figure out what he was going to do to me, when suddenly he lifted the bottle over his head and brought it down on my hand. If I thought I was screaming before, I screamed ten times worse now. The glass had broken and now there were glass fragments in my palm. I started to cry as Brutus reached for the second empty bottle, grabbed my right hand, and smashed the glass into my other hand.

"You are hilarious, Isabella," Brutus chuckled. He reached for the third bottle, and drank it all in less than forty seconds. He handcuffed my hands above my head and got off of me. He turned towards the door and I sighed in relief. He spun around and my breath caught in my throat. He ran back over to me and quickly smashed the bottle over my feet. He picked up a big piece of glass and drew it across my thigh, drawing blood. The last thing I saw was Brutus leaving the room, then I passed out.

Note from AlwaysBeMyMurray: I am so sorry for taking so long to update! I will try to update sooner in the future. By the way, the lyrics are from the Full House theme song.


	14. Chapter 13: The Classes

Chapter 13: The Classes

Bella's Point of View

After James had gotten back from his trip, he had come in and given me a chocolate milkshake and a turkey sandwich, telling me I would need the energy for tonight. I hated chocolate, but I drank it anyway. I am very scared about what he is going to do to me. I curled up on my side, using my arm as a pillow. Hopefully I could sleep with a while before James came. I fell asleep and dreamed about mine and Edward's meadow again.

I awoke to find James running his hands over my body. I tried to move towards the back of the room, but froze when I realized James had handcuffed my hands to the floor above my head, and my feet to the floor. I thrashed around trying to free myself, though I knew I was trapped. What was he going to do to me? It must be pretty terrible if I wasn't allowed to move. James looked into my eyes and I knew he saw that I was panicking. He grinned evilly as he moved himself so he was directly above me and rested his hands on my stomach. I shuddered as he began rubbing his hands along my sides.

"Isabella, I need your help with something. I am hosting this class that teach young males how to love on his woman. The problem is, I need someone very special for the men to practice on. Would you be willing?" I shook my head back and forth franticly. My mind told me to fight, but my heart knew he was going to use me weather I wanted him to or not. "Thank you, Isabella. For the classes you will be cuffed to the ground, blindfolded, mouth taped shut, and in a bra and underwear. The rules are they can do whatever they wish to you except kill you, un-cuff you, and take off your blindfold or duct tape. They can choose to have the light on or off, and weather or not they want to rape you or just touch me. Understand?" I didn't answer. My reward was a slap to the face and being thrusted into by James.

He got off of me after completing my punishment and wrapped an arm under my back, lifting me so he could slip a bra under and around my chest. He fastened it in the front and handcuffed my hands back to the floor. He did the same to my legs and put under on me that read "Take Off As You Please." He reached for a cloth and fastened it around my head tightly. As he unrolled some duct tape, he asked, "Are there any questions you have about this class?"

"When is the first class?"

"Two hours. Then they are every other day. Each person will get fifteen minutes alone with you, with a maximum of five people, then I will get my turn with you."

I decided to beg through my tears, "Please don't make me."

"Oh, Isabella. Have you not learned that begging only makes it worse?" I flinched when he moved over to me and sat next to my head. He taped my mouth shut and I could feel him writing something on the tape. Then he left the room, slamming the door behind him. He returned a few minutes later with someone else, whom I was sure was Brutus.

"Isabella, I am taking Victoria hunting, so Brutus will take over the first class." Brutus came over and kissed my stomach, then started rubbing it with his hand. I could tell it was Brutus because his hand was warm. Suddenly he smashed down with his hand and ripped off the duct tape over my mouth. He continued press down on my stomach and I could feel tears starting to form under my eyelids. He did it again and this time I threw up. Brutus kicked my leg, then cleaned up the vomit and left the room. I fell asleep a little while later, again dreaming about the meadow.

I was awoken by the feeling of someone searching my body with their hands. I tried to open my eyes, but then I remembered the cloth over them. This male's hands were warm, so he wasn't a vampire. I could feel him fingering my underwear and I started to cry when he slowly slid them off my legs. He moved into me and I was raped by the third person in my lifetime. I sobbed into the cloth and jumped when I heard a foghorn. The male swore and said something about his time being up. He left the room soon after, but another person replaced him quickly. I flinched when he placed his hand on my shoulder. He slowly slid his hand lower onto my chest. He slid his hands over my body, seeming to search for something. He stopped at my underwear and I gasped into the tape. The foghorn sounded and he quickly left the room. The next monster that came in used his fifteen minutes to punch me everywhere.

When the fourth person came in, I held my breath. He knelt down on my right side and slowly placed his hand on my left shoulder. This person's hand was frozen cold, a vampire. The person was breathing slowly, as if trying to prepare himself for what he was was about to do. I froze when I realized that this hand felt different. It was cold, yet it felt warm and familiar. I suddenly felt his breath on my ear and I flinched away. "It's me." I'd recognize that voice if I lived a million years without hearing it. Edward was here. He had come for me. I thrashed around franticly, needing to be in Edward's arms. "Shhh, my Bella." Oh, how amazing it was to hear Edward again! I began crying from relief. I was going to be taken away. Forever. James and Brutus would never hurt me again.

"Why are you crying, my Bella? Here, I'll sing to you," He leaned closer to whisper to me, "Pay close attention to the lyrics please." I nodded quickly. "When I'm stuck with a day, that's gray, and lonely. I just stick out my chin and grin, and say. The sun'll come out tomorrow. So I'm gotta hang on 'til tomorrow," Edward leans closer to me again, "So ya gotta hang on 'til tomorrow." By the time he finished the song I was sobbing. The foghorn sounded and I shook my head. He could not leave me. Edward couldn't leave me now that he that found me.

"Shhh, my Bella. I must go now. But, please, please, listen to the lyrics," Edward removed his hand from my shoulder and placed it on my stomach. I shivered under his comforting touch. He used his finger to draw across my belly button. He wrote I Heart U. An idea popped into my head and I quickly started yanking my right hand, trying to get him to bring his hand up to mine. He rested his palm on my fisted hand and I immediately gripped his wrist with my left hand. I brought my right hand to his palm, and using my index finger I quickly wrote I Heart U onto his cold palm. He chuckled and I felt his lips touch my forehead, both my cheeks, and finally the tape over my lips. He slowly got up and walked out the door. I cried when I realized that Edward had just found me, and then left me.

Brutus came in, but I didn't care. I remembered what Edward had said, "Listen to the lyrics." I tried to remember the lyrics and what was so important to them. Then I figured it out. He had said the word tomorrow three times. 1 day, 24 hours, 1,440 minutes, 86,400 seconds. Tomorrow, tomorrow, tomorrow. Edward is going to be here tomorrow! Maybe he decided to wait until tomorrow so the rest of the family could help save me! I fell asleep hoping that Edward was really coming tomorrow. For once in so long, I felt safe and happy.

Note from AlwaysBeMyMurray: The lyrics are from Annie. The song is called The Sun Will Come Out.


	15. Chapter 14: Rescue

Chapter 14: Rescue

Bella's Point of View

I awoke screaming and crying at the same time. There was extreme pain in my leg and James was standing above me. My blindfold and tape were taken off and I looked around for Edward. My heart dropped when I saw he wasn't here yet. James kicked me in the side, demanding, "Isabella, why does it smell like Edward Cullen in here? Wait, Edward was here and you're still here. Does that mean he failed? You are trapped here forever?" Protect Edward. Protect Edward. Protect Edward. I nodded my head yes and cried harder. James laughed and began kicking me again. James climbed over me and began raping me for hopefully the last time. Please, Edward, please get here soon. I zoned out and thought about the meadow that I was dreamed about while James continued with me.

I was broke out of my daydream when James slapped me across the face. "You are good at this, Isabella. Now, let's continue into the fifth hour of this. Good thing I will never get tired." Fifth hour? Had I fallen asleep, passed out, or was I just so involved in the daydream that I completely zoned out? I didn't care. I would rather be in a daydream than this nightmare. James began kissing me on the lips and I tried to zone back into my daydream, but I always got back out when James would groan or kiss me again.

Suddenly the door to my cell was knocked down and landed three inches from my head. James didn't seem to notice at all. I gasped when a body slammed into James, knocking him off of me. I searched the room when I heard another crash and saw Edward pinning James to the floor. A sob escaped my lips and Edward looked over at me. James took his chance and threw Edward into the wall, getting up and running vampire speed over to me. He leaned over me and touched my neck.

"Edward, come any closer, and Isabella here gets bitten by me." Edward eyes grew wide and I looked at me worriedly.

"Ed..." I tried to talk to Edward but James tightened his grip on my neck, choking me. I used my eyes to plead with Edward to do something as I attempted to take just one breathe. Edward backed up and pretending to leave, but I could see in his eyes that he had a plan.

"Thank you, Edward. Now, Isabella and I have to get back to something." James grinned as he released his grip on my throat and raised his hand an inch above my hip. I glanced at James, then quickly turned back to Edward. He had stopped breathing and his hands were balled up into fists. James lowered his hand to touch my skin and I flinched as his cold hand met my hip.

"Don't touch her!" There was a loud crash as Edward's body met James. James was thrown off of me and he hit the wall, engraving the shape of his body into the wall. James ran vampire speed towards Edward, pausing slightly to trip over me on purpose, causing me to gasp as pain shot through my side. Edward and James disappeared through the doorway and I listened to the occasional boom of their bodies crashing into each other. I relaxed my tense body just as one of the sound-proof walls to my cell came crashing down. I saw large pieces of cement and wood fall around me before I was blinded by a body landing directly on top of me. The pain caused the tears I was trying to hold back to fall like rain. I couldn't tell who was on top of me because he was turned away, but I knew it was Edward when he hurried to get off of me. He knelt beside me and placed his cold hand on my cheek, trying to wipe away the waterfall of tears.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. He leaned over me and placed a kiss on my forehead. He quickly wrote I Heart U on my stomach, finishing just as James came rushing through the doorway. Edward positioned himself in a crouching position and spread his arms wide to protect me. James grinned and backed into the wall. He ran forward at vampire speed and I braced myself for the impact. I opened my eyes when I realized it never came. Edward had gotten up and spun James around just as he was about to hit me. They disappeared again and when I heard glass being broken, I realized they had gone outside to fight to the death. I shivered when I heard the wind pick up and come in through the hole in the wall. I decided to pass the time by counting how long the fight took.

1. . .

2. . .

3. . .

At five minutes and thirty-four seconds a tear slid down my cheek, but this one was from fright. What if James killed Edward? What would he do to me? Would the rest of the Cullens continue to search for me? Or would I lose all hope of ever being found? Every once in a while a tear would get through my eyelids, but only at ten minutes and fifty-one seconds did I let them fall willingly. I was getting closer and closer to giving up.

At seventeen minutes and twenty-eight seconds I heard footsteps. These footsteps were going very slowly. Edward would have run in at vampire speed, picked me up, and ran back out without me even having enough time to realize he was there. James would walk in at a human pace, making me think it was Edward, then begin right where he left off when Edward walked in. The footsteps where very close now. I was sure it was James. Edward had died. Edward had died for me. I would never see him again, hear him again, touch him again, or kiss him again. I sobbed as I turned away from the door and shut my eyes tightly. The footsteps walking over the doorway and I heard them stop as my feet. The person knelt and carefully broke the cuffs on my feet. I cried harder when the person took off the handcuffs from my hands and threw them across the room. This was defiantly James. If it was Edward, or Carlisle, or even Alice, they would have said something to let me know I was safe. I brought my arms down to my sides and tried to slow my heavy breathing.

"Why . . . you . . . kill . . . Ed . . . ward?"

"I'm here, my Bella. I'm here." Edward! Edward had won the fight and had come back to save me! Ignoring the pain that screamed at me not to move, I quickly moved to a kneeing position and threw my arms around Edward's neck. His arms wrapped around me and clutched me closer to him as I sobbed into his neck. I was safe. I was free. I pulled my legs into his lap and around his waist, wanting to be as close as possible to the person who that just saved me from my prison. I jumped slightly when I heard a sob that wasn't my own. I heard the sob again and realized that Edward was crying tearlessly. Wait a minute! Edward was crying? Edward Cullen was crying just because he had found me? I didn't care. I nuzzled my face into his neck as he started to rock me back and forth. My mind kept repeating, Edward found me! Edward found me! Edward found me!

We sat in my cell for over fifteen minutes crying into each other, Edward with invisible tears, me with real tears. I finally decided I was ready to see the family, so I turned my head and kissed Edward's neck. "10 months . . . 19 days . . . 18 hours . . . and 23 minutes . . . since I last held you . . . in my arms." Edward whispered, pausing to take a breath after every couple of words.

"I'm . . . ne . . . ver . . . gonna . . . let . . . you . . . go," I was hyperventilating now.

"I promise you, my Bella, that I am one hundred precent ok with that."

"Ho . . . me?"

"Are you sure you are ready to go home? I was thinking we could stay at a hotel tonight and then take you home in the morning."

"Who's . . . we?"

"Just you and I, my Bella. Then we will meet the rest of the family back home." I nodded into Edward's shoulder, refusing to move from his arms.

"Bella, I'm going to put you down for a second, ok?" I shook my head franticly. I wasn't letting go. "Bella, please? It will only be for a second, then you can hang on to me for eternity." I loosened my arms slightly and Edward reached back to grab my wrists. He pulled me back and leaned me up against the wall. Never loosing eye connect, he took off his shirt and placed it over my head. I pulled my arms through the sleeves and paused before throwing my arms around Edward again. He stood up and kissed my cheek.

"Do you want me to carry you or would you like to ride piggy-back?"

"Carry please." Edward flipped open his phone and scrolled down to Carlisle. He hit Send and put the phone to his ear.

"Hi Carlisle. I found Bella and I killed James. Bella doesn't feel like seeing the family just yet. Could you bring my Volvo around so I can take Bella to a hotel for the night? She wants to wait to see the family until we get back to Forks. Yes. Yes. Hang on. Bella, Carlisle wants to talk to you." I nodded and Edward placed the phone next to my ear.

"Hi."

"Hello, Bella. Will you be ok with Edward until he gets you back to Forks?"

"Yes." Edward kissed the top of my head and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Excellent. When you get to Forks, you should have a doctor check you over. Would you like me to schedule you an appointment with a female doctor, or do you want me to check you over myself?"

"Could you do it?"

"I will most certainly. Could you please send Edward outside? I have his Volvo. You can stay inside though."

"Be right out," Edward said into the phone before hanging up. I could feel a new round of tears trying to escape my eyelids.

"Bella, love, I need to go outside and talk to Carlisle. Will you be fine here?" I hid my face in Edward's chest and shook my head back and forth. I was not letting go of Edward for a second time. "Bella, love, I need to go outside. Do you want to come with me?" I nodded and Edward walked toward the hole in the wall. The wind picked up and I shivered. Edward held me to him closer and I dug my head into his chest. I heard Carlisle gasp and felt a gush of wind as Carlisle used his vampire speed to get to me. I started to hyperventilate again and I felt Edward step back from Carlisle.

There was a long pause. Carlisle must be talking to Edward in his mind. I gasped and tightened my grip on Edward's neck when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Edward growled and the hand was quickly removed. Edward's fingers stroked my arm and I immediately relaxed into him. There was a pause again as they continued with their silent conversation. I noticed Edward tense slightly.

"Bella, do you want to stay with Edward?" Carlisle asked. In my opinion, that was a stupid question. I nodded into Edward and Edward relaxed. "Do you want to drive home with the rest of the family?" I shook my head. "Bella, are you sure you are ok?" I shook my head again. I really didn't know if I was ok. Tears I had been trying to hold back began to fall and I know Edward could feel them. I cowered into Edward, trying to hide my face from Carlisle. "Bella, can you look at me?" I continued to shake my head, not wanting Carlisle to see my tears. "Please, Bella? Just so I know you are ok?" I took a deep breathe and shook my head again, hoping this was the last question. Carlisle brought his hand to my face and tried to move the hair away from my face. I turned away and started to sob uncontrollably. I could feel how tense Edward was. He obviously did not like Carlisle touching me without my permission.

"Enough, Carlisle," Edward snapped, "Please leave Bella alone now."

"Ok, son. Good-bye Bella. See you in Forks." I felt the wind as Carlisle ran back to Esme, wherever she was. Edward slowly walked to the Volvo and supported me with one arm while opening the back door with the other. He got into the car and shifted me so I was in his lap. I was still keeping my death grip around his neck.

"I'm . . . sor . . . sorry," I said as I sobbed into his chest.

"Sorry? For what?"

"For . . . cry . . . ing . . . so . . . much."

"Bella, love, I'm the one that should say sorry. I shouldn't have allowed Carlisle to touch you. It was crossing the line and I didn't do anything to stop it. Do you forgive me?" Edward wiped my tears away with his thumb.

"You saved my life, Edward. Of course I forgive you." I placed my hand on Edward's and he laced our fingers together.

"Love, you saved my life just by being alive when I found you. When I found you in that class, I could barely hold myself together. But I had to wait until the next day so I could kill James. I also had to kill that werewolf too."

"You killed Brutus?!" I exclaimed.

"Was I not supposed to do that? I'm sorry. I . . ."

"Edward, Edward, stop. I'm happy you killed Brutus. At times he was worse than James." At the mention of James, Edward growled and pulled me closer to him. "I do have a question though. After you killed them, why did you slowly walk in without saying anything? I was so scared he had killed you and I was alone forever." A tear slid down my cheek and Edward caught it with his lips.

"I didn't know how you would react. I hoped you would react like you did, but I feared that you would run away and not want anything to do with me. Frankly, after being hurt by a male vampire for so long, I thought you would be scared to even be in the same room with me, or any other male. I didn't want to hurt you any more then he already had. Now, I have a question too. Why do you clutch to me like a lifeline, but when Carlisle touched you, you freaked?" I looked up at Edward and his eyes were begging me to tell the truth.

"I know I can trust you. James, he broke all my hope of ever being found. He told me that no man would ever love me as much as he loved me and that I would never be able to trust anyone ever again. When I found out you had spent almost eleven months searching for me and when you wrote I love you on my stomach, I knew that you were special. You love me enough to try to save me, even if it meant losing your own life in the process. I don't know why I freaked out on Carlisle, but I do know that James had something to do with it." When I finished my speech, I placed my head on Edward's chest and took a deep breathe. He pressed his lips to my forehead while inhaling, probably trying to take as much of my scent as possible.

"Would you like to go to the hotel now, Bella, love?"

"Please."

"You do realize you will have to get off of me? I don't think it's legal to drive with someone on your lap, though if it was legal, I wouldn't object."

I took a deep breathe before answering, "How far is it?" Could I do this? Edward was right, he was my lifeline. Could I survive with just his hand for the car ride?

"We are very deep in the woods. I doubt there is a hotel for at least fifty miles. I say an hour if I speed." An hour? Oh no.

"Can I sit with you until we get into town?" I leaned into Edward and he brushed his finger from my ankle to my knee, then back. I sighed, closing my eyes in contentment. Edward chuckled and continued to brush my leg with his hand. "Of course, love." Edward picked me up and lifted me into the passenger seat. He climbed into the seat next to me and opened his arms wide. I scrabbled over the seat and sat on his thigh. He kissed my cheek and started the engine.

Note from AlwaysBeMyMurray: This is my longest chapter yet! Please review.


	16. Chapter 15: My First Night Free

Chapter 15: The First Night Free

Note from AlwaysBeMyMurray: I know this is long but please read anyway. :)

Bella's Point of View

We were twenty minutes into the ride and I was about to fall asleep on Edward's lap. I needed sleep but I didn't want to sleep for fear I would dream about James.

"Bella, I know you are tired. Sleep, my love." I shook my head no and played with Edward's fingers. I jumped when Edward's phone rang next to me. I picked it up and looked at the caller. The ID read Annoying Pixie. I laughed quietly and Edward sighed.

"How amazing it is to hear your laugh again." He placed his palm on my cheek and touched my closed eyelid with his thumb.

"An annoying pixie is calling you." I held the phone out for him to see and he took it. The phone vibrated and a text message from Annoying Pixie came through. Edward opened it and let me read the message. "Answer the phone. It's very important," Alice had written.

"Would it bother you if I answered? You don't have to talk to her."

"It's very important. I think it's worth answering." Edward placed the phone to his ear and I could hear the pixie screaming through the phone, though I couldn't make out what she said. Suddenly Edward froze and his mouth dropped open. I started to panic.

"Edward?"

"Bella, go into the back and sit on the floor between my seat and the back seat."

"Why? Edward, I'm scared. What's wrong?"

"Nothing will be wrong as long as you do as I say. Alice saw it. I will explain soon. Please just trust me." Edward's face was calm, but his eyes told me to do what he said or something terrible would happen. I got into the back and cowered between the seats. My heart was beating loudly and I knew Edward could hear how scared I was. I shut my eyes and waited for Edward to say it was safe to go back to the front seat. A tear slid down my cheek and I felt Edward's hand rest of my knee.

"Edward, I'm scared."

"I know, my Bella. But in the vision, Alice saw you being taken away from me. This is the only way to prevent that. Do you see the blanket hanging over the back seat?"

"Yes."

"When I take my hand off your knee, I want you to cover yourself with the blanket and don't move or talk."

"Ok, Edward. But why?"

"In one to two minutes, a police officer is going to pull me over. If you were in the front, she would have seen you and figured I was the one who did that to you. Then she would arrest me and take you away for questioning. This way, she won't see you and I will flirt with her to get her to leave me alone. But, my Bella, promise me you won't listen to what I say when I flirt with her. You are the only one who has touched my heart."

"I promise."

"Give me your hand." I placed my hand on Edward's and he turned my hand so my palm was up. He wrote onto my palm, I Heart U. I smiled and took his hand in mine, turning it so his palm was up. I wrote I Heart U and kissed his palm before releasing it. Edward chuckled before moving his hand back to steering wheel.

"She is close. Put the blanket over yourself, love."

"Are you sure?"

"Trust me, my Bella. This will only take a little bit then you can be in my arms again."

"I trust you." I looked in the rear view mirror and met Edward's eyes as he looked back at me. I slowly pulled the blanket over my body and became as still as a rock. I heard sirens and felt the car come to a halt as Edward pulled over. I was afraid to even breathe. My heart jumped when I heard the window roll down and the cold air blow into the car.

"Hello, ma'am."

"Hello, uh, young man. Are you aware you don't have a shirt on?"

"Yes."

"Are you old enough to drive?"

"I'm seventeen, almost eighteen."

"Can I ask why you were so deep in the woods at this time of night?"

"I love the wilderness . . . and cute, young ladies."

"Uh, thank you. Are you single?"

"Well, yes."

"Would you like my number to call me?"

"How about I give you mine?"

"K"

There was a pause as Edward wrote down his number. "Here you go."

"Thanks. See you later."

"Bye."

I could feel the car move forward as Edward got back onto the dirt road. I decided not to talk until Edward said it was ok, just to be safe. Five minutes later the car stopped again and I began to panic again. What was wrong this time? I could hear Edward moving around and I cowered farther into the corner. The blanket was slowly pulled off of me and a hand placed on my knee.

"You can come out now, my Bella." I decided to play with Edward. I didn't talk or move at all. "Bella, love, you're safe. What's wrong? Bella, was it something I said? Are you mad I was flirting with a girl that means nothing to me?" I inwardly chuckled at that," Bella, please tell me what's wrong. Bella, are you ok?"

"Shhh, Edward. I'm a vampire, still as a rock, frozen in time," I said with a serious face, moving as little muscles as possible. Edward burst out laughing and I joined in as I stood and crawled into the front seat. Edward embraced me and pulled me to his lap. My arms automatically wound around his neck and I inhaled his scent.

"You amuse me, my Bella." Edward brushed his fingers up and down my arm slowly. I sighed and closed my eyes, leaning into his chest. We sat in silence for a long time before either of us spoke again. "Would you like to go to the hotel now? We are only about a half hour away," Edward whispered into my ear. I nodded very sleepily in his chest and he chuckled. Edward started the engine and the soft purr of the Volvo comforted me.

"We are going to get into town soon, love. You will have to move to the passenger seat until we get to the hotel. Okay?" Edward looked down at me and took my hand in his.

"How long until the hotel?"

"Fifteen to twenty minutes, depending on how much I get to speed." I moved over to the passenger seat, but refused to let go of Edward's hand. Edward picked up my hand and brought it to my face, using his finger to move a strand of hair behind my ear. I played with his fingers while he sped down the highway. He slowed down and I saw an AmericInn in the window as we passed it.

"Edward, why didn't we stop at the AmericInn?"

"Because I want only the best for my Bella."

"So where are we staying?"

"It is called Palais Parfaite, which is French for Perfect Palace."

"Is it expensive?"

"Yes, but you know money means nothing to my family."

"I know, but I hate it when you guys spend money on me."

"Get used to it, love."

We pulled into a parking lot and a sign read Palais Parfaite. I jumped and gripped Edward's hand tightly when Edward's phone rang. Annoying Pixie was calling again. Edward parked and gave my hand a squeeze before answering the phone. There was a long pause. "This that all Alice? Ok. Bye. I will."

"What did she see now?"

"You walk in the hotel with me. A person thinks I'm the one thats hurting you. I get arrested, you get taken in for questioning. You know. So Alice left us with the trouble of coming up with a plan of how to get you inside. Any thoughts?"

"Well, you might need a shirt and I might need pants."

"Meet me in the back." Edward opened his door as I crawled into the back seat. I didn't notice before, but there was a huge suitcase where a seat should be. I turned my back to the door and started to unzip the suitcase. I gasped when a chest met my back, a head rested on my shoulder, and two hands came to wrap their fingers around my wrists. Edward chuckled into my ear and kissed my cheek.

"Did I scare you?"

"A little."

"I'm sorry." I turned my head and met Edward's gaze. His eyes weren't sorry.

"No, you're not."

"I know."

"You know, that was the first time someone touched me from behind and I didn't panic."

"If somebody besides me touched you, would you have panicked?"

"Probably."

"I'm glad you don't freak out on me. Now, allow me, love."

Edward took my hands off the suitcase and placed both my wrists in his left hand. He pulled me over so I was sitting between the front seats and opened the suitcase. It was filled with new clothes and shoes. The Annoying Pixie had seriously outdone herself this time. I had hoped I would see it was filled with my clothes from home, not lace and designer clothes that I would never wear.

"Did Alice actually try to find me or did she just shop at every store you went passed?"

"She did both, actually."

"Are there any clothes in here that I can wear without looking like a billionaire?"

"Well, right before we left Forks, I took some clothes from your closet and hid them in the laundry bag," Edward handed me the bag and I dumped in out to reveal my favorite sweater, a t-shirt, some pants, socks, and undergarments.

"Thank you Edward!" I threw my arms around his neck and he pulled me onto the seat next to him.

"Do you have any ideas of how to get in? Cause I'm lost." I looked at the suitcase and an idea formed in my head.

"Actually, I do," I threw a shirt at Edward and it hit him in the face, "Put on this shirt. Go in and get a room for one person."

"For only one person?"

"Trust me, Edward. This will only take a little bit then I can be in your arms again." I mocked what Edward had told me before. He chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"I trust you. Make your heart beat faster if you need anything. I'll be listening."

Edward put the shirt on and opened the door. I grabbed his arm before he shut the door and he looked at me with a worried expression. I blew him a kiss and he caught the air in his hand and placed it on his cheek. I shivered when the wind picked up. Edward noticed and quickly shut the door, waving at me through the window. I watched him walk into the building and felt panic sink in. I was alone. Someone could come and take me. I quickly locked the doors and tried to calm myself. I needed to concentrate on the task at hand. I started to unload the suitcase, keeping two outfits, one for me and one for Edward. I carefully placed the unwanted outfits on the floor, if I got them dirty Alice was sure to be furious.

I heard the door to the building open and shut. I searched for Edward but instead found a man that reminded me of Brutus. I kept trying to tell myself that Brutus was dead, but I don't think it was helping. When the man pulled out his keys and when the car next to the Volvo beeped, I panicked. My heartbeat started to increase and I dove between the seats where I had been when Edward was pulled over in the woods. I shut my eyes tightly and I willed Edward to hurray. My heart skipped a beat when I heard the door to the Volvo open and shut.

"Don't worry, Bella, it's just me," Edward rested his hand on my back. I opened my eyes and saw Edward looking down at me. He offered me his hand to get up and I grabbed it eagerly. I looked around to see that the car next to the Volvo had driven away. Edward looked around and noticing the clothes on the floor, raising an eyebrow.

"Love, why are all the clothes on the ground?"

"All part of my plan."

"Ok. So what is this amazing Bella Swan plan?"

"Well, when James had me, once he stuffed me in a suitcase to scare me. That suitcase was a lot smaller than this one. I emptied this one so I could fit in it. I'll hide in here and you can take it in your room like any normal huuuman." I stretched the word human and Edward chuckled. Then his face turned worrisome and he thought about what I said.

"Are you sure, Bella?"

I nodded and looked into his eyes, showing him I was ok. I lifted the suitcase and comfortably lied down on my side, using the clothes as a pillow. Edward put his hand on my shoulder and leaned over me. He kissed my cheek and my hand, placing my hand next to the other.

"I feel like you're my dad tucking his daughter into bed."

Edward laughed and took my favorite sweater out from under my head. He shook it out and placed it over me. "Good night, angel." He winked and I giggled at his response. "Ready?" I nodded and Edward closed the suitcase. I heard him zip it shut, leaving a small hole. I guess he was afraid I would run out of air. Edward carefully lifted the suitcase outside and I heard the wind pick up. Thankfully, it was still very warm in the suitcase. I was turned and I felt like I was just sitting on the floor. Edward wheeled me inside and I heard the door of the building open and shut. I was suddenly a lot warmer. The suitcase stopped and so did the sound of Edward's footsteps.

"Hello, may I help you?" My heart raced at the sound of a male's voice.

"No, thank you. I was just taking my luggage to my room."

"What room do you have? I'll take your suitcase for you." Don't do it, Edward. Don't trust him with me.

"No, thank you."

The suitcase suddenly lurched forward and I was afraid the man had taken it from Edward. The pace slowed and I heard the ding of an elevator. I didn't say anything in case there was a security camera in the elevator. I tried looking threw the small hole, but someone was standing too close to the suitcase so I couldn't see anything. A finger poked threw the hole and I reached forward to touch it. Edward's finger curled around mine and I found my finger trapped in a tight finger hug. I had to keep reminding myself not to laugh. Soon the elevator dinged again and the suitcase was pulled threw the hallway. I heard a door shut and lock next to me. We must be in the hotel room. Edward lifted me and I could feel the soft cushion of a bed below me.

Edward used vampire speed to unzip and open the suitcase. I smiled at him and he leaned down to kiss my cheek. I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck. He sat up so I could get out, but instead I came up with him. He chuckled at my plan and wrapped my arms around my waist.

"Would you like anything, love? Food? Drink? Shower?"

"Is there an all of the above option?"

"For you, of course."

Edward carried me to the bathroom, pulling the suitcase behind him. He sat me down on the counter and turned to leave. I grabbed his arm and he back spun around. I blew him a kiss and he caught it again. When the door shut behind him, I got down to turn on the water. I turned it on cold, afraid of burning myself in the hot water. My heart picked up speed when I looked at the bathtub. This bathroom looked exactly like the one James took me to. It even had the plastic cover for the bathtub to use to sit on. I remembered the many times James had dropped me into the water and I had burned my skin. My skin was still red in some spots. I couldn't do this. It reminded me too much of being trapped and alone. I sat back on the counter and leaned back into the wall. A tear slid down my cheek.

"Edward?" I whispered into thin air, knowing he would hear me.

"Yes, Bella? Are you alright?"

"No."

I jumped when the door was flung open and Edward burst in, looking around franticly. When he turned to me and saw I was crying, he wrapped his arms around me. My arms wound around his neck and I cried into his chest. Edward sat down on the counter and pulled me onto his lap.

"What's wrong?"

"The bathroom. James used to bring me into a bathroom just like this," I looked at Edward. He nodded at me to continue, "He would put the water on extreme hot and trap me underwater. I would have to find the plug and pull it out before I passed out from the heat. Every time I would get weaker and weaker. Once I couldn't pull out the plug. I was about to pass out when I thought of you. I needed to stay alive for you. I pulled one last time and it came out. That was the last bath I took before you saved me. It was too much to be in here alone. I need you."

"I need you too. I was just outside the door. I couldn't go away farther away from you."

I smiled at that. I had an idea. I got off of Edward's lap and he frowned. I went over to the suitcase and started to look through a part of the suitcase I didn't see before. I found a nightgown and a swimsuit. The swimsuit was a pink and purple two piece that went down mid-thigh.

"Bella, what are you looking for?"

I turned around to face Edward, "If I wear this swimsuit, will you stay in here with me? I need a shower but I can't be alone."

"Are you sure?"

"I can't be alone, Edward."

"Then I'll be here, love. Change while I call room service to get you some food," Edward disappeared out the door and my heart began to race again. "Bella, love, don't worry. I'm right here," Edward told me through the door.

I hurried to change and I turned the water a little warmer. I wasn't scared of burning myself when I knew Edward would stay with me. "Done." The door opened slower this time and Edward came in. Edward embraced me in his arms and picked me up off the counter. He walked over to the tub and held me as I stepped in. The water was slightly colder than room temperature. I sat down in the tub just as Edward looked at the faucet and gasped.

"Bella! Why is the water so cold?"

"I was afraid I would burn myself."

"I'm afraid you're going to freeze." Edward put his right hand on my cheek while turning up the water temperature with his left hand. My heart started to race when he put the plug in to stop the water. My worried eyes met Edward's reassuring eyes and he took my hands in his. I gasped when the water touched my stomach. Edward leaned over to whisper in my ear, "Don't worry, love. I will keep you safe. May I wash your hair?" I nodded and Edward placed my hands on his chest. He reached into the suitcase and pulled out my favorite strawberry shampoo. He poured some into his hand and started to massage it into my hair. He turned the water slightly warmer and I gripped his shirt tightly.

"Do you want to stand under the shower or just lean down into the water to wash out the shampoo?"

"Lean down."

Edward placed his hand on my shoulder blades and lowered me back into the water. My heart skipped a beat when the water covered my shoulders. Edward moved his hand through my hair to remove the soap. I kept my eyes on Edward's as he leaned over me. I relaxed when Edward lifted me up and leaned me against the wall. Edward repeated his process with the conditioner before standing up to get a towel.

"Bella, the towels are in the bedroom. Would you be ok in here if I used my speed to go get the towels?" I nodded and Edward bent down to kiss my forehead. Then he was gone. My heart sped up with worry just as Edward showed up, now with two white towels. Edward helped me up and wrapped a towel around my shoulders. I began to step out of the tub but I slipped on the wet surface. Edward caught me and lifted me bridal style out of the bathroom. He sat me on the table and put his finger to his lips, telling me to be quiet. I nodded as there was a knock on the door. Edward turned the corner and I heard him open the door.

Edward came back with a huge tray of gourmet food. My mouth dropped when Edward placed the tray of food next to me and pulled out a chair. I sat down and stared at all the food, unsure of where to start. Edward sat down next to me and looked at me worriedly.

"What's wrong, love?"

"All they ever gave me to eat was water and bread. I guess I'm just overwhelmed by all the food." I actually wasn't hungry, but I knew Edward wanted me to eat.

"You don't have to eat everything. Just eat a little please. For me," Edward looked at me and I knew he was worried I was going to starve or something. I decided to eat a pancake. It was the simplest thing on the tray. "Do you want me to brush your hair?"

I nodded and Edward disappeared. He was back half a second later with my hairbrush. He carefully ran the brush through my hair, stopping at every tangle. He used his fingers to get the tangles out while I ate. Edward was very gentle. I finished eating but stayed in my seat while Edward finished my hair. I sighed when he began running his fingers through my hair and down my back. He reached forward and took my hand. I stood up and he spun me around to face him, taking my other hand in his.

"Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

"I don't mean to ruin the moment, but can I change?" I was still in the pink and purple swimsuit.

"Of course, Bella," Edward picked me up and ran vampire speed into the bathroom.

He set me down next to the suitcase and handed me some clothes. I kissed his cheek and he turned to leave. I didn't let go of his hand and he looked at me questionably. I blew him a kiss and he caught it and placed it on his cheek like he always did. I could feel a tradition starting. I looked at the clothes Edward that given me. It was my yellow t-shirt and blue capris. I looked in the suitcase and found one of Edward's t-shirts. I decided to wear that instead. I quickly changed into the t-shirt and my underwear, just like I always wore back home. Edward's shirt came down to my knees. I could hear Edward humming on the other side of the door. I brushed my teeth before whispering, "I'm ready, Edward." He came opened the door and I could tell he was taken aback about what I was wearing.

"My shirt?"

"Yes," I paused. What if he didn't want me to wear his shirt? "Is that ok?"

Edward chuckled before answering, "Much better than ok."

Edward took my hands in his and kissed my forehead. I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned into him, once again content with life. His hands met my waist and he picked me up effortlessly. I wrapped my legs around his waist and rested my head on his shoulder. I yawned into his ear as he started to walk human speed to the bed. I felt him sit on the bed and I allowed him to pull me off. Edward put me down over the blankets and sat next to me. I think he was afraid he would scare me. I patted the pillow next to my head. Edward grinned and stretched out next to me, winding our fingers together. I rested my head on his chest and sighed in contentment. Edward began to trace imaginary lines onto my arm. His cold skin felt amazing on my burns and bruises.

"That feels amazing on my bruises," I whispered with my eyes closed.

"In that case . . ." Edward moved me off of him and I frowned. He knelt on my right side and took my right hand in both of his. For a second I thought he was going to propose. He turned my hand over and started to massage my palm with his thumbs. He moved to the back of my hand and gently massaged the back of my hand and each of my fingers. He kissed the back of my hand before beginning to massage my forearm. I tensed when he got close to a tender spot on my elbow. Very carefully, Edward massaged my elbow, kissing it before moving up my arm. His gentle hands massaged up my arm. I willed myself not to fall asleep before he finished. He kissed the top of my arm before placing it down next to me.

Edward motioned for me to give him my other hand. I eagerly lifted my hand and he took it carefully in his. He massaged my hand and fingers, kissing the back just as he had with my right hand. He massaged the rest of my arm, kissing my elbow and the top of my arm. He put my arm down next to the rest of my body and I frowned. Was it over already?

Edward backed up and sat cross-legged next to my feet. He slid his hand under my heel, picked it up, and placed it in his lap. He started to massage the bottom of my foot carefully. He kneaded the top of my foot and each of my toes before kissing the top of my foot. I shivered when Edward dragged his hand up my calf and began kneading back down to my ankle. He kissed my kneecap and replaced my right foot with my left in his lap. I was kind of hoping he would continue up my leg because I needed ice on the inside of my thighs. But on the other hand, I didn't want him to in case it reminded me of James. Edward finished with my left leg, kissing the top of my foot and my kneecap.

He moved back up to my side and knelt next to me, seeming to be in thought about something. He placed his hand on my stomach, over my shirt and looked at me.

"May I, my Bella?" He said, nodding towards the hand on my stomach.

"Of course."

"Do not say of course, my Bella. It is your body. If don't want me to touch you, just say so and I will step away."

"That's just the problem. I don't want you to step away from me." I shifted closer to him and lifted my shirt, allowing him access to my stomach. Edward placed both his hands on me and began moving them in circles slowly. He didn't knead me like he had with my arms and legs, but instead just rubbed softly. I remembered when James used to punch and kick me in my stomach. But this was different. James' hands were hard and unforgiving, Edward's were soft and gentle. Edward's fingers traced a mark from James' hand and his face turned sad. Edward lifted his hands from my stomach and nodded at me, saying he was finished.

"What? No kiss?"

Edward smiled and chuckled, shaking his head. His hand slid under my back to support me as he lowered his head to my stomach. His lips carefully formed a circle around my belly button. I gasped when I felt his tongue slip out and touch the inside of my belly button before slipping back into his mouth. Edward's head shot up and he looked at me worriedly.

"What's wrong, Bella? Did I remind you of before?"

I shook my head quickly, "No. It just surprised me. But I liked it."

Edward chuckled before answering, "You amuse me, my Bella. Now roll over." I obeyed, slightly confused. I folded my hands over my pillow and leaned my head onto the pillow. I felt Edward's hand on my back and closed my eyes in contentment. Edward's hand moved in a small circle and I smiled when I felt his cool breath on my ear.

"Do you want me to massage you over or under your shirt?" He whispered.

"Under," I whispered back.

Edward sat up and slipped his hands under my shirt. His large hands curled around my shoulders and began to slowly press into me. Edward's hands slowly kneaded my neck and back. He always seemed to know where the tender spots were. He always extra gentle in those areas. When he finished the massage, Edward slid my shirt down and kissed the back of my neck. I was now very sleepy.

"Bella, do you want to get under the covers before you fall asleep?" Edward whispered into my ear.

I shrugged. My eyes flashed open when I felt myself being lifted. I relaxed when I met Edward's eyes above me. I was cradled in his arms. Edward held me effortlessly in one arm while pulling back the covers with the other. Edward placed me slowly in the bed and sat next to me. I patted the pillow and Edward lowered his head next to mine. He placed his hand on my cheek and kissed my forehead. I quickly brought my hand to Edward's stomach and slipped my hand under his shirt. He started to protest, but stopped when my finger located his belly button. I slowly wrote I Heart U. He chuckled and removed his hand from my cheek, dragging his hand down my side. He fingered the hem of my shirt for a minute before slipping his hand underneath. He located my belly button and wrote I Heart U onto my stomach. Another tradition had formed. I snuggled into his side and rested my head on his chest.

"Edward?" I said as I looked up into his eyes.

"Yes, love?"

"Kiss me."

"You don't have to ask me twice," Edward whispered. He cupped my cheek in his hand and his lips slowly brushed against mine. My heart skipped a beat.

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you more, my Bella," Edward whispered. Edward began to hum and I suddenly became very sleepy. I soon fell asleep to the sound of my lullaby.

Note from AlwaysBeMyMurray: Thanks for reading all that. Please review.


	17. Chapter 16: Go Home

Chapter 16: Go Home

Bella's Point of View

I awoke in the dimly lit room of the hotel, but something was wrong. Edward wasn't in the bed with me. I looked around the room for him, but he was no where to be found. My heart started to race.

"Edward?" I whispered into the air. No one answered.

"Edward?" I raised my voice louder this time. There was a thud in the bathroom and the door opened slowly. What was Edward doing in the bathroom? My heart skipped a few beats when James came out of the bathroom, carrying Edward's headless body.

"EDWARD!" I screamed. He was dead. Edward had been killed by James while I was sleeping. James carelessly threw Edward's body across the room and Edward landed on the table on his stomach. James came over to me and got on the bed. He ripped off my clothes and invaded me. I sobbed into a pillow while James kissed me. He leaned over me and stroked my hair with his hand.

"You're dreaming, Bella. You're having a nightmare," He whispered into my ear, mocking Edward's voice.

I awoke with a start. I was staring into Edward's worried eyes. There were tears streaming down my face and onto the pillow. It was a dream. Edward was alive. We were both alive and safe.

"Edward," I whispered, relieved to see him again.

"I'm here, love." I threw my arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder. Edward sat up against the headboard and placed me in his lap. My head buried itself into his chest while he rubbed soothing circles in my back.

"Were you having a nightmare?" I nodded into him, unable to talk. "Would you like to tell me about it? You don't have to though." I looked up at him. Edward's eyes were kind and understanding. I wanted to tell him.

"In my dream, I was asleep in this room. I woke up and you weren't here," I took pauses between my sentences, "I called for you and you didn't answer. I called louder and James came out of the bathroom carrying you. He had ripped your head off and you were dead." I started to sob into Edward again.

"You don't have to continue, my Bella," Edward whispered in my ear. He paused to kiss my cheek gently.

"I . . . I want to," I took a deep breathe before continuing, "James threw your dead body across the room and you landed on your stomach on the table." I paused when Edward kissed my forehead. I looked up into his caring eyes before finishing the story. "He came over to me and ripped off my clothes. He . . . he got on top of me. He did it . . . for the millionth time, Edward." I tightened my grip on Edward's neck and he pulled me closer to him. He took my hand in his and wrote I Heart U into my palm. I did the same slowly. "He mocked your voice. He told me that I was dreaming, that I was having a nightmare."

"Bella, love, that was me. When you whispered my name I thought you were just sleep talking. When you said my name louder, I knew something was wrong. You screamed my name and started thrashing around. I leaned over you and kissed your forehead and ran my hand over your hair. I told you that you were having a nightmare. I was trying to wake you up."

I shifted closer into Edward and rested my head against his chest, "Thank you, Edward."

"Anything for my angel," Edward whispered. He kissed my forehead at the same time I kissed the base of his neck.

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you more, my Bella."

"Could you sing me to sleep?"

"Of course, love," Edward paused, probably thinking about what to sing.

"The day we met,  
Frozen I held my breath.  
Right from the start,  
I knew that I'd found . . ."

I fell asleep before Edward finished the song.

.

I woke up and looked around. I was still lying in Edward's lap. His eyes were closed and he was breathing slowly. It actually looked like he was asleep. I placed my palm over Edward's hand and he opened his eyes slowly. He smiled at me and curled his fingers around mine.

"Good morning, Bella."

"Good morning," I whispered and yawned. Edward's finger traced my lips slowly. "What time is it?

"Eight in the morning. Would you like anything?"

I gently lied my forehead against the skin on Edward's neck and wrapped my arms around his neck and shoulder before answering, "I'd just like to stay here for a while longer."

"When would you like to go back home?" That was a good question. I wanted to be alone with Edward for a while longer, but I would get to be with him in the car too.

"Would leaving at ten work?"

"Of course, my Bella."

Edward began rubbing my back with his large hand. I closed my eyes in contentment and squeezed Edward's hand as a silent thank you. He kissed my forehead and continued to rub my back. Forty minutes later, Edward was still rubbing my back and I was close to falling asleep.

"Edward, someday I'm going to repay you for all of this."

"Bella, you repay me just by breathing." I teared up when Edward said that. A tear slid down my cheek and Edward caught it with his thumb gently. His gesture caused the rest of my tears to fall. Edward caught each and every one of my tears with his thumbs.

"I missed you every day when I was kidnapped."

"Believe me, Bella. I missed you too."

"You were the only thing that kept me strong. I would have given up on that first day without you."

"I know what you mean. I felt like you had taken my heart with you."

"Here," I held out my hand palm up, "Take it back."

Edward took my hand and carefully curled it into a fist, "No. I'd rather you keep it."

I looked up into Edward's eyes, my eyes brimming with fresh tears, "You mean it?"

"Of course I mean it, Bella. I love you and nothing will ever change that. Nothing." Edward's face was an inch away from mine now. He knew what I wanted, what I needed. His lips brushed mine once, twice, three times. Edward got off of the bed and carried me to the bathroom. He sat me down on the counter carefully and kissed my cheek before turning to leave. I didn't release my grip on his shirt. Edward took my hands carefully in his and pulled gently. I may be broken, but I am still just as stubborn.

"Bella . . ." Edward started to protest.

I shook my head slowly, "Don't leave me, Edward."

"I promise you, Bella, I won't leave. But don't you want to get changed?"

I shook my head again, "Not if it means you'll leave."

Edward rubbed my palms with his thumbs. I released his shirt, convinced he wouldn't leave me. "Don't worry. I won't leave you. What if I just turn around while you change?"

I nodded. Edward turned towards the corner and shut his eyes. He let go of my right hand but kept my left hand tightly in his. It took me longer to change because I refused to let go of Edward. I put on my bra easily, but when I tried to put on my t-shirt, I got tangled. The shirt was backwards and I somehow got my head in the sleeve.

"Edward, I'm stuck."

Edward turned around and laughed at the sight of me stuck in the shirt. I tried to glare at him, but it only made him laugh harder. Instead of helping me with the shirt, Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into his chest. I kissed his cheek as he released me.

"Bella, are you aware that your shirt is inside-out?"

I looked quickly and blushed, "Uh, no."

"How did you do this to yourself?" Edward chuckled.

"It's not my fault, you were distracting me." It was true, Edward had been using his thumb to massage my hand.

Edward helped me turn the shirt around and get my arms in the right holes. His eyes turned sad when he noticed the hand shaped mark on my side. Edward's finger slowly traced the shape of the hand.

"Bella," Edward whispered in a sad voice, "Did James do this to you?"

"No, Brutus did." A tear slid down my cheek as the memories flooded my brain. Edward bent down and swiftly picked me up bridal style. He carried me to the bed and sat me against the headboard. When Edward didn't sit with me, I grew worried that he was leaving. I tightened my grip on his hand and he held his finger out for "wait one minute." I nodded and Edward was gone. My heart raced and my breathing stopped. I relaxed when Edward reappeared again. He sat next to me and put his arm around my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around Edward's middle and hugged him tightly. Edward hugged me back and kissed the top of my head.

"Eat, love," Edward placed a tray of food in my lap.

There was a pancake, a blueberry muffin, three sausages, and a glass of orange juice on the tray. I ate one sausage, half the pancake, and the orange juice before pushing the tray towards Edward. Edward took the tray and set it on the nightstand. I crawled into Edward's lap and buried my head in his chest. I was suddenly very tired. As if on cue, Edward began to hum my lullaby.

"I'm tired," I yawned.

"Sleep, love."

"Don't we have to leave soon?"

"We don't have to leave for another hour. Go to sleep. I'll wake you when we have to go." I shifted into a more comfortable position before closing my eyes. Edward took my hands in his and drew circles into my palms with his thumbs. Right before I fell asleep I heard Edward whisper to me, "Sleep, my love. I will always be here to protect you." I nodded twice before falling asleep.

.

I could feel Edward's breathe in my ear and his hand running through my hair. "Wake up, my Bella. We are headed home."

Still half asleep, I whispered, "I'm still tired."

"You can sleep in the car, love."

"Ok," I slowly opened my eyes and stared deep into topaz eyes.

Edward leaned over the bed and brought up the suitcase to transport me out. Wait, was Edward wearing two shirts? Maybe I was still half asleep. I got off of Edward and crawled over to the suitcase. I looked over at Edward and saw he was taking off one of his t-shirts. He folded the shirt in a square and placed it in the suitcase. I looked at him questionably.

"I know you are comforted by my smell. Now you have a pillow that smells like me."

My eyes widened and a smile grew on my face, "Thank you!"

I turned around and hugged him tightly, kissing both of his cheeks. Edward chuckled and kissed my forehead. I climbed into the suitcase and rested my head on Edward's pillow. Edward kissed my cheek before zipping the suitcase shut, leaving a hole like he did yesterday.

EDWARD'S POINT OF VIEW:

I zipped the suitcase closed, leaving a hole for my Bella to breathe. I carefully picked up the suitcase and wheeled it into the hallway. I stepped into the elevator and waited for it to close before slipping my finger into the hole. Bella curled her finger around mine and I felt her lips touch the tip of my finger. I moved my finger around to touch my beautiful Bella's face. She leaned into my touch as my finger traveled up her cheek. I touched her closed eyelid before moving back down to her lips. I traced her lips and I could feel the smile on her lips. The elevator stopped and Bella kissed my finger as I removed it from the suitcase. I stepped out of the suitcase to see the same man that had tried to take the suitcase yesterday. I searched threw his mind as he came over to me.

"Hello, sir. Would you like any help with your suitcase?" His mind was anything but helpful: "Just wait until I get my hands on the suitcase. I'll just knock the guy out and take his suitcase. I hope he has some valuables in there."

"No, thank you," I wonder how many people he has actually stolen from.

Before I even had time to react, the man kicked the suitcase right where Bella's foot was. I heard Bella's heart jump and her breathing hitch. He hurt her! I punched the man in the arm and quickly left the building. I walked to the car I had rented and set the suitcase in the passenger seat. I quickly walked to the driver's side and turned on the car.

"The parking lot is very busy. I'm going to drive for a little bit before you can come out. Will you be ok, my Bella?" I unzipped the suitcase a little wider and slipped my hand inside as I pulled out of the parking lot. I felt around to find Bella's hand. Bella brought my hand to her face and rested it on her cheek. Her cheek was wet. She was crying. That idiot made my Bella cry! I wanted to turn right around and rip him limb from limb. I pulled onto a deserted road and stopped the car. I quickly unzipped the suitcase to reveal Bella's tear-streaked face. I carefully pulled her into my lap and she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Bella! Did I hurt you?"

"My . . . foot . . . hurts."

"I know, love. May I look at it?"

Bella nodded and moved her foot into my lap. Very carefully, I took off her sock and ran my hand over the top of her foot. Bella gasped when my finger brushed her ankle. New tears formed on her eyelids and I quickly wiped them away if my thumbs.

"I . . . think . . . it's . . . broken."

"Okay, love. Carlisle will look at it when we get home. Do you want pain medicine or an ice pack?"

Bella took my hand in hers and positioned it on my ankle, wincing slightly when my hand touched her ankle. Bella buried her head into my chest and relaxed into me.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I didn't know that man was going to kick you. I would have stopped him if I knew."

"It's ok. It just reminded me of before."

I reached into the glove compartment and took out some pain medicine and a bottle of water, "Take this, love. Carlisle thought you might need it."

Bella took the medicine and ate it slowly. She looked around and her eyes widened. "Edward, why aren't we in the Volvo?"

"I rented one of those old-fashioned cars that have three seats in the front, so you could sit next to me instead of having empty space between us."

Bella lifted her head and looked around. Her eyes landed on the seat between the driver's seat and the passenger seat. A huge smile grew on her face as she turned back to me. Bella's arms tightened on my neck and if I was human, I know I would die from loss of oxygen. I wrapped the arm that wasn't holding Bella's foot around her waist and pulled her closer to me. My lips grazed hers gently and Bella blushed furiously. I traced a circle on Bella's cheek slowly.

"I have missed your blush so very much," I kissed both her cheeks and she blushed harder. Bella yawned and nestled deeper into my chest. "You should sleep, love."

Bella moved off of my lap and buckled herself into the middle seat. I put my arm around her as she nuzzled into my side. I pulled onto the highway. Soon Bella's breathing became even and her heart slowed. I kissed the top of Bella's head as I sped to 130 mph. We were together, and heading home.

Note from AlwaysBeMyMurray: Thanks for reading! Please review!


	18. Chapter 17: Bella's Parents

Chapter 17: Bella's Parents

Note from AlwaysBeMyMurray: I know it looks long, but a lot of it is just song lyrics and conversations.

Edward's Point of View

We had been driving for an hour. Bella began stirring in her sleep. She must be dreaming again.

"Edward?" Bella whispered. Her face turned panicky and I held her hand in mine. Hopefully she could feel the gesture in her dream. "No, Brutus! Get away from me!" Bella screamed. I could tell she was doing to wake up soon so I pulled over and unbuckled both of us. I pulled Bella into my lap and she tried to push me away.

"No! Don't touch me, Brutus! Edward help me! Save me!" Tears streamed down my Bella's face. I had rescued her from the real James and Brutus, but she still had to dream about them in her sleep.

"You're dreaming, Bella. Wake up and I'll be here."

"No, don't Brutus. Please don't, please," Bella jointed awake and her eyes were filled with panic. When her eyes met mine she cried harder and I pulled her closer to me. Bella's arms wrapped around my neck as she dug her head into my chest.

"Brutus. He killed you. He killed you and tortured me," Bella gasped, "He kept me forever. You never saved me."

"It was just a dream, Bella. I killed Brutus. He will never hurt you again. I promise."

We sat in comfortable silence for ten minutes. Then Bella asked, "What was that song you were singing last night?"

"I heard it on the radio and I immediately thought of you. It's called A Thousand Years. Would you like me to sing it?" I said as I pulled back onto the highway. Bella nodded and shifted off of me just enough so it was legal. She rested her head on my chest and looked at me expectedly. I kissed her forehead before beginning the song.

"The day we met  
Frozen I held my breath  
Right from the start  
I knew that I'd found  
The home for my heart

Beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love  
When I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt  
Suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

I have died everyday  
Waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid  
I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love for a thousand more

Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything  
Take away what's standing  
In front of me  
Every breath, every hour  
Has come to this

One step closer

I have died everyday  
Waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid  
I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love for a thousand more

And all along I believed  
I would find you  
Time has brought  
Your heart to me  
I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer

I have died everyday  
Waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid  
I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love for a thousand more

And all along I believed  
I would find you  
Time has brought  
Your heart to me  
I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more."

When I finished I looked at Bella and noticed she was trying to hold back tears.

"Edward! That was amazing! Thank you!" Bella wrapped her arms around me and squeezed with what I'm guessing was all her strength. I kissed the top of her head and hugged Bella back. This is it. I had to tell her.

"Bella, I need to tell you something." Bella looked up to at me and immediately her eyes filled with pain. Tears filled her eyes and threatened to flow over. "Bella, what's wrong? What did I say?"

"I knew . . . this would happen."

"What happened?"

"You never . . . want . . . to see me again."

"Bella . . ."

"Come on, Edward. I wasted almost a year of your life. I'm bruised and broken. I can't be in the same room as anyone besides you without freaking out. You can't even take me out anywhere. I'm not the same Bella anymore."

I put my finger under Bella's chin and lifted her face so she could see the truth in my eyes. "You will always be my Bella."

Bella's eyes filled with shock, "You. . . still . . . want . . . me?"

"Of course I still want you. I love you for who you are, not what you are, what you've been through, or what you look like."

"I'm not even a virgin anymore, Edward." I hated that he had taken that from her. But that wasn't going to change my feelings about her one bit.

"I don't care. I need you in my life, Bella. Even if you didn't want me as a boyfriend, I would still be your friend."

"Thank you," Bella intertwined our fingers together before continuing, "So, what do you need to tell me then?"

"It's about your parents."

"Oh my gosh! My parents! I've been gone for eleven months! What did you tell them? Please don't say you told them I died. Oh, Edward, I'm not ready to say goodbye to Renee and Charlie yet."

This was going to be hard. I pulled onto a deserted road, not knowing how Bella would react. Bella began to panic more when she saw I had pulled over. I unbuckled and pulled a lever to back up my seat as far as it would go to give Bella more room.

"Bella, Renee and Charlie both died."

I watched as Bella's eyes flashed panic, anger, fear, and finally, hurt. I pulled her into my lap as the tears began to fall from her eyes. "How?" If I had not been a vampire, I would not have heard her ask that. I wiped the tears from her cheeks before answering her question.

"Phil convinced Renee to surprise you and visit you in Forks. They got there at around 8pm the night after you were kidnapped. Charlie had forgotten to lock the house and Phil stuck into your bedroom, bringing a shotgun with him. He was very drunk. He shot your bed thirty-seven times before Charlie woke up. Charlie grabbed his gun and raced into your room. Charlie shot Phil, killing him instantly, but by then Charlie had already been shot. Renee, thinking you were already dead, took Phil's gun and killed herself. Emmett had been hunting a few miles away and ran over when he heard the shotguns. He took Charlie to our house to see Carlisle. Charlie only had about five minutes before he died, so Carlisle told him that you were alive and to write you a letter."

Bella's arms clung to my neck as she sobbed into my chest. My arms wound around her waist and held her to me as she cried. I rubbed circles into her back and every once in a while I kissed her forehead to remind her that she wasn't alone. Fifteen minutes later, Bella whispered into my chest, "Where is the letter?" I pulled Bella away slightly as I reached into my pocket. I pulled out the folded letter and handed it to Bella. "Have you read the letter yet?"

"No, I figured this was just between you and your father."

"You should read it," Bella unfolded the letter and held it so we could both read it. I read Charlie's messy handwriting over Bella's shoulder.

Bells,

I'm sorry I can't be here with you in person to say this, but reading it is better than nothing, right? Carlisle told me everything. He told me that all the Cullens are vampires and that you had to leave the state with Edward because there was another vampire out to kill you. That's why you pretended to hate me and go back to Arizona. I promise I forgive you.

I'll miss you, Bells. I'll miss seeing you blush when I embarrass you. I'll miss watching games with you. I'll especially miss your beautiful smile.

Please thank Edward for keeping you safe. He must be very nice if he put your safety before his.

Say goodbye to Billy for me.

Goodbye Bella. I love you,

Charlie

Silent tears were streaming down Bella's face. I pulled her into a hug and kissed the tears as they fell down her cheeks.

"I'm an . . . orphan . . . Edward," Bella looked up at me. Her tears slowed as I took her hands in mine. "What happens to me now? Do I get sent to a foster home or something?"

"Well, you have a few different options."

"Like?"

"First, you could go to a foster home and hopefully get adopted by a loving, caring family."

Bella's tears restarted and she shook her head franticly, "No! I can't leave you. I won't. Please don't make me."

"I am so glad you don't want that. I don't want you to leave either," I kissed her forehead.

"Second option?"

"You will turn eighteen in a few months. You could figure something out until your birthday, then move in the Charlie's house."

Bella thought about this for a second, "Any other options?"

"Well," I paused to put a strand of hair behind Bella's ear, "there is one other option." I leaned in to whisper in her ear, "And I have to say, it is my favorite." I chuckled when Bella shivered from my touch.

"What is it?"

"You could move it with my family and I."

Bella's eyes lit up with hope, but was quickly replaced with defeat, "No, I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because you would have to buy me food, water, toilet paper, clothes, everything. I would just be a burden to you all," Bella looked down at her lap while she talked.

I tilted Bella's chin up with my finger so she could see my eyes, "Bella, you would not be a burden. Think about it, Carlisle and Esme would have another daughter to look after. They could be your parents. Jasper would have another friend. Alice would have another shopping buddy, you know she would love that. Emmett would have someone new to make fun of. He is getting pretty bored with annoying me . . ."

"Rose won't want me."

"I know she acts like she doesn't like you, but I know her mind. She has been going nuts since you disappeared, yet she keeps her feelings from everyone. No one knows how she really feels except Jasper, Emmett, and I and she doesn't even want Jasper or I to know. I don't even know if Emmett knows."

"She likes me?"

"My entire family loves you. I promise. We all want you to come live with us, especially me."

"You don't know how much this means to me. You guys are my only family now."

I cupped Bella's cheek in my palm and kissed her forehead, "We will always be here for you. Literally, always."

"Would you kiss me?" Would I?

"I thought you would never ask," I kissed my Bella's forehead, her nose, and both of her cheeks before kissing her lips. I broke away too soon for my liking, but I knew my Bella needed to breathe. I chuckled as Bella gasped for air.

"Are you sure you don't want to stop at a hotel tonight?"

"No, thank you. I want to get home as soon as possible," Bella yawned.

"You sure have been very sleepily these past couple of days."

"This is the first time in a long time that I've felt safe enough to sleep. The only time I slept before was when I passed out from exhaustion. My body is catching up on eleven months of sleep without you."

"In that case, you should sleep."

Bella looked around, "Do you happen to have a pillow?"

"No. Sorry, love. Esme did give me a blanket for you though," I reached into the back of the car and pulled the blanket into Bella's lap.

"It's blue."

"I know, blue's my favorite color on you."

"I know. Thank you," Bella thought for a minute, "Would you care to be my pillow?"

"I would love to. Would you like me to drive into a parking lot or something? I don't think people are supposed to sleep in the middle of a deserted road."

"No, you can drive so we can get home faster." I raised an eyebrow at Bella. She crawled off of my lap and lied on her back across the middle and passenger seat. Bella loosely buckled the seat belt and rested her head on my thigh. "Is this ok?"

"Perfect," I placed my hand over Bella's and she wrapped my arm over her waist. I cocked my head at her questionably.

"What? I need a seat belt that would actually succeed to protect me if we crashed," Bella's eyelids were drooping, yet they were still filled with happiness.

"I will always protect you, my Bella."

I pulled onto the highway and began to hum Bella's lullaby. Bella fell asleep as I rubbed the back of her hand with my thumb.

"I love you, Edward," Bella whispered in her sleep.

"I love you too, my Bella. For a thousand years."

Note from AlwaysBeMyMurray:

So I need clear to a few things up:

1. Sorry if you don't like what happened with Charlie, Renee, and Phil. That's how I wanted my story to go.

2. The lyrics are from A Thousand Years by Christina Perri.

3. The story is not done yet. I have a lot more in mind for this story. Please keep reading.


	19. Chapter 18: Almost Home

Chapter 18: Almost Home

Bella's Point of View

I was in a large cement room. I was running and someone was chasing me. I was suddenly picked up and thrown into a jail cell. I landed on a body and when I turned to apologize, I realized it was Edward. His hands and feet were cuffed together and he looked defeated.

"Edward! Edward, can you hear me? Edward, answer me!" I sobbed.

"Bella?"

"Yes, Edward. It's me," I hugged Edward tightly. I screamed when I was ripped from Edward's arms and placed in someone else's tight embrace.

"Miss me, Isabella?" James kissed the base of my neck as he pulled me away from Edward.

"No, Edward! Please Edward help me!"

Edward's eyes met mine as I was pulled out of the room, "Everything will be ok, my Bella. Just wake up."

My eyes flashed open and I was staring at the seat of a car. I was breathing hard and the seat was wet from my tears. It was just a dream. I was on the way home with Edward. I turned so I could see Edward's face. He smiled at me but it didn't reach his eyes. I quickly unbuckled myself, looked around to made sure we weren't moving, then crawled into Edward's lap. I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck and rested my head on his chest. Edward chuckled and I looked at him curiously.

"What's so funny?"

"I just love your bed head hair," Edward ran his hand over my hair. I attempted to glare at him, but he only laughed harder.

"Hey, leave my hair alone," I used my hand to ruffle up Edward's hair, attempting to make it look like mine. It didn't look any different. I frowned at him.

"Hey, leave my hair alone," Edward mocked me. His fingers wrapped around my wrist and pulled my hand away from his hair. He kissed my hand before curling our fingers together. I sighed as Edward's hand began to rub my back. One day I would repay him for all these back rubs.

Edward continued to rub my back for ten minutes. It was me who broke the silence, "How much longer until we get home?"

"Well, we're on a backroad right now so I can go around 175mph," My eyes widened. 175 miles per hour? Edward saw my discomfort and kissed my forehead before continuing, "At that speed, we will get home in about five hours."

"What state are we in?"

"Wyoming."

"What state did you find me in?"

"Pennsylvania."

"Pennsylvania! I was dragged from Arizona to Pennsylvania? And you guys searched threw all those states to find me?"

"Bella, you know I would search the entire world to find you," Edward was telling the truth, I could see it in his eyes.

"I'm glad you didn't have to."

"I am very glad about that too, love."

"Do you have anything to eat?"

"No, sorry. Do you want to stop anywhere special?"

"Can we just go through a drive-through? I don't feel like stopping anywhere," I don't feel like being in a small building with fifty other people, I added in my head.

"Of course, love," Edward smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. I think he knew why I don't want to stop anywhere. I didn't make a move to get back into my own seat as Edward pulled back onto the road. I watched the pedometer as it rose higher and higher, finally resting at 170mph. Edward looked down at me, probably making sure I was ok with the speed. I hid my face in his chest as he increased the speed to 190mph. If I looked outside I knew I would get carsick.

"Bella, are you ok?" I nodded. "Why are you hiding?"

"I don't want to look outside and get carsick."

"You will have to move into your own seat now. We are in the city."

I frowned as I moved and buckled myself into my own seat. Edward put his arm around me and pulled me closer to him. He pulled into the parking lot of a Burger King and parked. Was he going in without me? Or were we both going in?

"Do you want to go inside or through the drive-through?" I didn't want to go inside, but I did have to go to the bathroom.

"Are you sure I won't be questioned if we go inside?"

"Well, I think we should do something about your hair," Edward reached into the glove compartment and brought out a blue hair binder and the baseball cap I had worn when I watched him play vampire baseball. That was the day I met James. I inwardly shuddered.

Edward seemed to sense my discomfort, "You don't have to wear the hat if you don't want to, I just thought it would help your bed head."

I glared at Edward, "Quit making fun of my hair!"

Edward laughed, "Turn around, love."

I turned to give Edward access to my hair. He pulled it into a loose ponytail and took my hand in his. Edward turned me around slowly and put the hat on my head. I quickly took off the hat and put it on Edward's head. I grinned and Edward smiled my favorite crooked smile back at me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and Edward wrapped his arms around my waist. I kissed his cheek at the same time as I took the hat off of his head and put it on mine. Now it smelled like Edward. Seeing my plan, Edward chuckled and took my hand.

"Ready?"

"I guess."

"Don't worry, my Bella. I will protect you," Edward opened the door and got out, immediately turning back around to offer me his hand. I eagerly took his hand and climbed out of the driver's door. I shivered from the cold when the wind picked up. Edward blocked me from the wind as we walked through the parking lot. My heart quickened when a man walked passed us into the building.

Edward squeezed my hand and I felt his breath on my ear, "Don't worry, my Bella. I will protect you."

I turned to look into Edward's reassuring eyes. I knew my eyes were filled with complete panic. Edward's hand slipped around my waist and held me to him. I clutched Edward's hand tightly as the man came back out of the building. The man seemed very angry. The man walked especially close to me and just when I thought we might touch, Edward jerked me to the left. Of course me being as clumsy as I am, I tripped over my own feet. Edward caught me easily, but not before my broken foot hit the pavement. I yelped as pain shot threw my leg.

"Bella, are you ok?"

"I . . . think so."

"Do you still want to go inside or do you want to wait in the car?" I defiantly didn't want to stay in the car.

"Go inside," I tried to take a step but winced when I put weight on my right ankle.

"Don't walk on your foot, love," Edward repositioned his arm around my waist so he was holding most of my weight. Edward helped me into the building and to the door of the bathroom.

Edward turned me towards him, "Do you want me to order while you're in the bathroom or wait until you come out?" I didn't want him to leave, but I also didn't want to wait in here if there was an option of being in the warm car.

"Order please."

"What would you like?"

"A salad, fries, and a strawberry milkshake," I paused, "Oh, and ketchup for the fries please."

"Of course, ketchup for my Bella," Edward chuckled.

Edward took my hands in his and kissed the back of each hand. He brushed his thumbs over my knuckles as he kissed my forehead. I took my left hand out of his and blew him a kiss before hobbling through the bathroom door. It was painful to walk on my foot without Edward. I quickly used the bathroom and washed my hands before hobbling back out. I looked to the left for Edward when I felt a familiar hand on my back. I turned to the right as the arm slipped around my waist and supported my weight. Edward smiled his crooked smile at me and I grinned back at him.

Edward slowly helped me back to the car. He led me to the driver's door and opened it for me. I crawled in, wincing when my foot bumped the seat. Edward got in after me and handed me my bag of food. I took out the milkshake and the fries, but when I took out the salad something red caught my eye. Edward had used ketchup to write I Heart U on the top of the salad container.

Edward's arms snaked around my waist at the same time he whispered into my ear, "I love you, my Bella."

Edward kissed a tear that fell down my cheek as I whispered, "I love you, Edward."

Edward took the food out of my hands and placed it on the seat behind me. He pulled me into his lap and cupped my cheek with his right hand. Edward's lips engulfed mine and I kissed him back eagerly. I shivered when I felt Edward's hand on my stomach. He wrote I Heart U onto my stomach before bringing his hand back out from under my shirt. I lifted Edward's shirt and wrote I Heart U onto his stomach like he had with me. I was running out of air quickly, but I didn't care. I would be happy to die in the arms of Edward. But Edward didn't forget that I needed to breathe. He broke away from me and I gasped for air. Some days I wished I was a vampire so I never had to breathe or eat or sleep. This was one of those days.

Edward handed me the food and started the car. I was suddenly very hungry. I drank half of my milkshake before starting to eat the salad. Edward was now on a deserted road so he could speed. I finished my salad and started on the fries. I offered Edward a fry, knowing he wouldn't take it. Edward shook his head and kissed my cheek. He jerked back and the look on his face was pure disgust.

"Edward, what's wrong?"

"You . . . had ketchup . . . on your cheek," Edward gagged. I burst out laughing.

"Ketchup has got . . . to be . . . the worst human . . . food ever invented," Edward was still gagging. My face was starting to hurt because I was laughing so hard.

"Can I help any?" Seriously, how long does it take to quit gagging on ketchup?

"One way," Edward used his finger to beckon me closer. I sat up and knelt on the seat so I was Edward's height. He wrapped an arm around my waist to pull me closer. I was surprised when Edward's lips molded over mine. How was this supposed to help? I didn't care, I would kiss him anyway. He tasted slightly like ketchup. Edward pulled away after a few seconds. I crawled into Edward's lap and rested my head against his chest.

"Um, how was that supposed to help?"

"The ketchup was disgusting and I needed to get the taste out of my mouth by putting another taste in. Most vampires use blood to replace the taste, but I like my way much better," Edward kissed the top of my head and began to rub my back. I sighed and closed my eyes in contentment.

"Hey Edward?"

"Yes, my Bella?"

I decided to start with a small question before I asked the question I really wanted to ask, "When we went to Burger King, why did you pull me away from that guy so quickly?"

"I read his mind. He had just broken up with his girlfriend over text message. He was extremely angry and decided to take his anger out on us, specifically you. I pulled you away so he won't get a change to touch you."

"Did you read the mind of the guy who broke my foot?"

"Yes, but he didn't think anything about kicking you. He did, however, want to knock me out and steal the valuables from the suitcase.

"Did he know I was in there?"

"Not at all. I have to say you're very good at being quiet when you are told to."

"Only when you tell me to. James told me to shut up once and I just kept screaming," I paused before asking another question, "Edward, why were you in that class James had organized?"

"Was that the question you wanted to ask this whole time?"

"Yes, and would you please answer honesty?"

"Of course, my Bella. Do you want the long story or the short story?"

We had a while until we got home, "Long."

"I was hunting elk in the woods when I smelt my most favorite thing in the world. I could smell you. Your scent was very faint and I questioned myself about weather or not I was just imagining the smell. But I couldn't risk it. What if it was you and I didn't save you? I ran about five miles before I came to a building that smelled very strongly of you. I burst through the door and ran human speed towards the sound of your beating heart. I couldn't run vampire speed because I could hear four other hearts beating. I ended up in a classroom where a werewolf was teaching a class. I guess that was Brutus. He was thinking of ways to use me to torture you. I explained that my car broke down and I hoped I wasn't too late. Brutus told me to sit down and pay attention. He started showing us pictures of how to torture young girls. He said that we were each get a chance to practice on his wife . . ."

"His wife! He called me his wife?" I was horrified! Edward stopped the car so he could focus all his attention on me. He took my hand in his left hand and placed his right hand on my back. I rested my head in Edward's chest and looked up at him to continue.

"Yes, unfortunately. I almost killed him right then and there. He told us to talk to each other and decide who would go first. I decided to go last to encourage you to not give up. The other guys were fighting about who would go first. Some guy ended up going first. I stopped breathing when he entered the room you were in. I listened to your heart beat and I could tell you were asleep. You woke up and your heart skipped a beat. You started to cry and I could barely keep myself from running in there and rescuing you. But I read Brutus' mind and found out James was gone. He wouldn't be back until tomorrow. I had to wait to kill him so he wouldn't go searching for you again. A loud foghorn sounded and your heart jumped. The man came out while pulling his pants up and I almost ripped him limb from limb."

A tear slid down my cheek at the memory. Edward hugged me to him and kissed my forehead, "Do you want me to stop?" I shook my head and Edward held me to him as he continued the story.

"The second man went in and your heart jumped when he touched you. You gasped right before the foghorn sounded. The last man hit you all over the place and his mind was filled with nothing but evil thoughts. I slowly walked into your torture chamber and you stopped breathing. I slowly knelt next to you. I didn't know how you would react if I touched you, but I needed to feel your skin on my hand. I took slow, deep breathes, trying to breathe in as much of your scent as possible. You seemed to relax slightly, as if you knew I wouldn't hurt you," Edward rubbed his hand up and down my back.

"I did. Your hand felt familiar and safe so I knew I didn't have to worry about you hurting me," I rested my forehead on Edward's neck so I could feel the vibrations when he talked.

"I took a breathe next to your ear and you flinched away from me. 'It's me,' I whispered to you. When you thrashed around, for a second I didn't know if you were afraid of me, mad at me, or happy I was there. When you started to cry, I wanted to kill everyone who had ever hurt you, then take you and run. I had to find a way to tell you to hang on until tomorrow. So I sang you the lyrics from Annie. The foghorn sounded and I inwardly growled. I didn't want to leave you. I didn't even know if I could. I was so glad you didn't want me to leave either. I had to tell you how I felt, but I couldn't take the chance of anybody else hearing me. When you shivered under my touch, I couldn't believe I still had such a big effect on you. I was worried when you began thrashing your hand, so I placed my palm on your hand to try and calm you. I was overjoyed when you wrote I Love You on my hand. I had to kiss you before I left. I kissed your forehead, your cheeks, and your covered up lips. I yearned to stay with you forever, but I had to leave. Extremely slowly, I got up and left. As soon as I was out the door of the building, I ran vampire speed to an elk herd. I killed eight elk before I felt calm enough to go back to Carlisle. I didn't tell him about you because I knew he would want to call the rest of the family and have them help me kill James. But I wanted to do it myself."

"Would you tell me about when you killed James?"

"Of course, my Bella. The whole day I couldn't stop thinking about you. When I finally decided it was late enough to go rescue you, I ran as fast as I could to your building. I could see your tear streaked face in James' mind as I ran to the classroom. I couldn't let him hurt you anymore. I knocked down the door and saw that monster on top of you. I ran into James and knocked him off of you, pinning him to the floor. I heard you cry out and I loosened my grip on James. James ran over to you and touched you. My anger boiled when you tried to talk and James choked you. Your eyes were begging me to save you. I decided to pretend to give up and then rescue you. My anger over took my body as James lowered his hand to touch you. When I knocked him off of you, all his mind thought of was more ways to hurt you."

"I tried to lead him out of the room so he wouldn't hurt you. He threw me into the wall and I couldn't believe he did it just because he knew I would fall on you and hurt you. It broke my heart to see you cry. I quickly tried to get off of you without causing you any more pain. I needed to calm you as best as I could before James came in. I knew I had to protect you from James. James formed a plan in his head to kill me and torture you. I stood up as he came running towards you. I quickly grabbed his arm and turned him around right before his foot connected with your head," Edward ran his hand threw my hair as he talked.

"We went outside and fought to the death. James distracted me by telling me about you. He told me how he had hurt you, what he had told you, and his favorite, where he had touched you. His mind screamed at me about how he had done things to you that I would never get to do. He showed me his favorite scenes of hurting you. It just made me fight harder to save you. I killed James and came face-to-face with a werewolf. The werewolf was easier to kill, but also knew my weakness. At one point he showed me this image of you. Your eyes showed you were panicked and scared, but when I looked closer I could see determination to survive on your face. You never gave up on me, even though I failed to protect you for eleven months."

"Edward, you didn't fail. Failing would mean one or both of us died. But I'm right here with you, which proves we're both alive and safe. I would go through that a thousand times over if it meant I would get to see you again."

Edward's eyes filled with shock. He probably didn't think I would say something like that. I shifted closer to Edward and wrapped my arms around his neck. Edward buried his face in my hair and took a deep breathe. I could tell he was trying to calm himself after thinking about James. Edward started to rub my back again and I drew shapes onto his shirt with my finger. We sat together for a few minutes before I spoke again.

"How much longer until we get home?"

"We are at the border of Washington right now. How fast do you want me to speed?"

"Umm, what's the fastest you have ever gone?"

"Three fifty."

"Three fifty?! Please don't go that fast when I'm in the car! How about one seventy five?"

"Only one seventy five? You are kidding?" Edward mocked horror before talking normally again, "At that speed we'll get there in about two hours."

"Perfect," I yawned. Edward rubbing my back had made me very sleepy. Edward started the car and I shut my eyes as the pedometer crept up. Edward continued to rub my back and I knew I would fall asleep soon.

"Sleep, my Bella. I will wake you up in about an hour and a half," Edward whispered. I nodded once before falling asleep.

Note from AlwaysBeMyMurray: Thanks for reading! And if anyone is confused about when the story will end, don't worry. I promise I will write The End at the end of the story. I also have a great idea for additional scenes which I will reveal later. Please review and keep reading!

BY THE WAY THIS IS CHAPTER 18 NOT 28!


	20. Chapter 19: Why, Emmett, Why?

Chapter 19: Emmett

Note from AlwaysBeMyMurray: Again, I know it's long but please read and review.

Bella's Point of View

I was still asleep, yet I could feel Edward's hand rubbing my back and his cool breathe on my ear. I couldn't feel the car moving, Edward must have stopped while he woke me up. I snuggled closer into Edward and tried to fall back into the deep sleep I had been in just a few moments ago.

"Wake up, my love," Edward whispered. He brushed my hair away from my face with his hand and kissed my forehead. I shook my head sleepily. Edward chuckled and took my right hand in his left hand. He slowly drew circles into my palm with his thumb. If it was even possible, I relaxed even more.

"Bella, you need to wake up now," Edward whispered. I slowly opened my eyes and looked deep into topaz eyes. Edward kissed my forehead and continued to rub my palm and back. I rested my forehead on Edward's chest and waited to regain complete consciousness.

When I finally felt awake enough to talk, I whispered, "This is the best wake up call I've had in my entire life."

Edward chuckled before replying, "I'm honored I got to share the moment with you."

"It wouldn't be my best wake up call without you," I yawned.

"Do you want to go to my house or your house?" In my mind, they were the same house.

"Our house," I looked up at Edward and he smiled his crooked smile at me.

"Do you want me to fix your bed head first?"

I nodded and Edward reached into the back and pulled out my hair brush. I turned so I was facing away from him so he could easily reach my hair. I sighed as Edward ran the brush threw my hair and down my back. When Edward found a tangle he would put the brush in my lap and untangle my hair with his hands carefully.

Edward brushed my hair for ten minutes before setting the brush down for the last time, "I'm finished, my Bella."

I leaned back against Edward's chest and he set the car into drive. Edward sped up to 100mph and drove at that speed for fifteen minutes. Edward slowed down to the speed limit when we passed a sign that said "Welcome to Forks." We passed the high school and the department store quickly. I knew what came next on the road. Charlie's house, my old home. I felt tears fill my eyes as we passed Charlie's house. I took a deep breathe to keep from crying and Edward rubbed my arm reassuringly. I looked up into his understanding eyes and Edward took my hand in his.

"I know it's hard, Bella. But remember that I'm here for you," Edward ran his thumb over my knuckles.

"You don't know how much you mean to me," I repositioned myself so I was sideways in Edward's lap, facing the driver's window. I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck and kissed his cheek.

"You're right. But I do know how much you mean to me," Edward hugged me to him and kissed the top of my head, "I love you, my Bella."

"I love you too, Edward," I said as we pulled into the Cullen driveway. The house came into view and I tensed when I saw the whole family standing on the porch to welcome me.

"Don't worry, Bella," Edward pulled into the garage and the family disappeared from view. A tear slid down my cheek and into Edward's palm, "Bella what's wrong?"

I shrugged, "I guess I'm just overwhelmed by all the people staring at me."

"Let's just go out there and let them know you are fine and then I'll take you up to my room, ok?"

I nodded and looked up into Edward's eyes. I could do this. I had to. Edward climbed out of the car and offered me his hand. I climbed out and Edward wrapped his arm around my waist to support me. I stayed slightly behind him as I hobbled out of the garage. We walked over to the bottom of the porch and Edward stopped, allowing me to choose how much closer we got. I stayed put and wrapped my right arm around Edward's back. His right hand met mine behind us and I gripped it tightly. I raised my eyes off the ground and up to my family. The first eyes that caught mine were Emmett's. He looked a lot like Brutus. I cowered into Edward as a huge smile let Emmett's face and he used vampire speed to run to me. He stopped a foot away from me and I could feel tears filling my eyes. Edward growled, but Emmett didn't seem to notice.

"Let the fun begin, Bella!" Emmett yelled.

It was like I was watching in slow motion. Emmett lifted his hand and slapped roughly me across my left shoulder. I almost fell over from the impact, but Edward caught me in his arms. Then I was lifted into Edward's arms and I buried my face in his chest. He ran vampire speed through the forest as I wrapped my arms around his neck and allowed my tears to fall. I could hear Alice screaming at Emmett for hurting me. I could tell Edward was mad that Emmett had hurt me, but he was more worried about calming me down than being mad at Emmett. Edward slowed down and gently tried to unwind my arms from his neck. I shook my head franticly and held on tighter.

"Bella, I know you want to cling to me, but it's forty degrees out. I need to build you something to keep you warm. So either you sit without me for five minutes, or you can't touch me because it will just made you colder." I loosened my grip slightly and allowed Edward to slowly place me on the ground. I leaned against a tree as Edward ran his thumbs over my cheeks, "I will only take five minutes. I won't be far, only about ten feet away from you."

Edward took my hands in his and used his thumbs to draw I Heart U into each of my palms. Edward put my hands back into my lap and then was gone. I felt around for him but I knew he was away building something to keep me warm. I pulled my knees up to my chest and let more tears fall. In my head I replayed every scene of Brutus hitting me, and then the scene where Emmett had hit me. What had I done wrong? Was he mad that he wasted eleven months searching for me just to find me hurt and broken?

I could hear a sawing noise very close. It must be Edward building something. But what could it be? It was probably a fire or something like that. I counted the minutes Edward was gone. At two minutes, eighteen seconds the sawing stopped and a rustling noise replaced it. Now what was Edward doing? I went back to counting and at four minutes, two seconds all the noise stopped.

"Edward?" I whispered.

I could hear Edward walking human speed toward me, "I'm finished, my Bella. Would you like to see it?"

I nodded. Edward knelt down and wrapped his arms around me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. Edward stood up and I buried my face in his neck. He walked human speed for a while before stopping and brushing the back of his hand across my cheek.

"The entrance is too small for me to carry you in. You will have to crawl in by yourself. Okay, my Bella?" What did he do, build me an underground room?

"You'll come in too, right?"

"Of course," Edward slowly lowered me to the ground but kept his arm around me to support my weight. I opened my eyes to reveal a huge tree standing before me. Was this the surprise? Edward led me forward and I reached out to touch the tree. It was a real tree. I noticed a small ball on the side of the tree, almost like a doorknob. I pulled and the door opened to reveal that the tree was hollowed out just enough so two people could sit comfortably next to each other.

"Would you like to go inside?" Edward whispered into my ear.

"Could you go in first?" I was still afraid of being inside a tree alone.

Edward let go of me and opened the door wider. The door was probably two feet by two feet, just enough room for Edward to squeeze in. When Edward was completely inside, he turned around and held out his arms for me. I bent down and very carefully, crawled into the tree. Once I was safely in Edward's lap, I looked around at the inside of the tree haven. There were no bugs or worms in the tree like I had excepted. Edward had removed any traces of water and had used the inside of the tree to make wood shavings. The wood shavings were mixed with leaves and spread on the ground, so now there was a very comfortable bed to sit on. It was incredibly warm inside like Edward has promised. I wouldn't mind staying in here forever.

"Do you like it?" Edward whispered into my ear.

"It's perfect! Thank you, Edward!" I whispered, tears filling my eyes. Other than Edward's arms, this was the only place I felt safe.

Edward pulled me closer to him and kissed my forehead, "Anything for my Bella. Would you like to shut the door?"

That would mean darkness. "Won't it be dark?"

"Watch," Edward reached over to shut the door. I tightened my grip on his neck as the door slid shut. James had made me claustrophobic and afraid of the dark. I shut my eyes and concentrated on Edward's arms around me. Edward stroked my cheek with the tips of his fingers, "Bella, open your eyes. It's not dark, I promise."

I slowly opened my eyes and looked at Edward. He was right, it was still very light in the tree. I looked up and noticed green spots above us. Edward had made a bunch of little holes near the top of the tree and covered each of the holes with leaves, just enough so nothing came in except sunlight. The light made it less claustrophobic. I buried my head into Edward's chest and took a deep breathe.

"Bella, are you ok?" I knew he was talking about Emmett. I shook my head and Edward cupped my chin with his hand. He tilted my face up so he could see my eyes.

"How much did he hurt you, Bella?" Edward wiped away a tear that slid down my cheek, "Physically and emotionally."

"It burns," I whispered as tears streamed down my face.

"Can I look at it?" I nodded and shifted off of Edward's chest to allow him to move my shirt. He carefully moved my shirt away from my shoulder and his eyes turned angry, then sad.

"Bella, your shoulder and back are horribly red. Did Emmett do this to you or did this happen before?"

"Before mostly," Edward took my hand and curled our fingers together. Pain shot threw my shoulder and my breathe caught in my throat when Edward placed the shirt back over my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I'm fine. But I could use some ice."

"Of course," Edward carefully placed his hand over my shoulder and began to rub back and forth. I leaned into Edward's chest as his cold hand traveled up and down my back.

We sat there for around ten minutes before Edward said something again, "Bella, we covered the physical pain, but how much emotional pain did Emmett cause you?"

I took a deep breathe and squeezed Edward's hand before replying, "A lot. Emmett looks a lot like Brutus, for starters. He scared me when he ran over to me using his vampire speed. Brutus used to yell at me all the time, so it scared me when Emmett yelled," New tears were falling down my cheeks, "He said the same sentence Brutus always told me before he would hurt me. Then Emmett hurt me. It scared me so much, for a second I was back in the small room and Brutus was over me . . ." I started to hyperventilate.

"Bella, Bella, shhh," Edward hugged me to him and stroked my cheek with the tips of his fingers, "Don't worry. You're safe here with me. I will protect you."

I slowed down my breathing and my tears, "Edward?"

"Yes, my Bella?"

"Could we make like a secret sign that I can give you whenever I want to come here with you alone?"

"That's a great idea. What did you have in mind?"

"Umm . . ." I had no idea.

"It has to be something that is very easy to do, and no one will think anything of if they see you doing it."

I had an idea. I curled my hand into a fist and stuck my thumb between my index finger and middle finger, "What about this? It is sign language for T."

Edward made the sign with his hand, "T for tree. Perfect."

I closed my eyes and leaned into Edward as his hand traveled up the back of my neck and into my hair. Edward chuckled and kissed my forehead, drawing circles into my palm with the hand that wasn't on my back. Edward continued to rub my back and palm for a long time. I was going to fall asleep very soon.

"I'm . . . going to fall . . . asleep," I whispered, barely able to stay awake.

"Go right ahead, love. Do you want to stay here or do you want me to carry you home?"

"Stay . . . please," I yawned.

Edward began to hum my lullaby and right before I drifted off into sleep I heard him whisper, "I love you, my Bella. Sleep well." I wasn't conscious enough to respond.

.

I could feel myself being carried, but I could also feel Edward's hand intertwined with mine, so I wasn't worried. I opened my eyes to reveal Edward's shirt in front of me. I looked up to see Edward looking puzzled about something.

"Edward?" My throat was hoarse.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to wake you. I was just trying to figure out how to get you through the door without hurting you or waking you."

I cleared my throat before talking, "Well now that I'm awake, I'll just crawl out and then you can carry me home."

"Okay, love," Edward placed me on the ground, kissed my forehead, then crawled out.

I crawled out after him and shut the door of the tree behind me. I tried to stand up, completely forgetting about my broken foot. I yelped and fell forward, only to be caught in Edward's arms. Edward picked me up bridal style and began running through the forest. The soft movements of Edward running made me sleepy again. I closed my eyes and listened to the sound of Edward's steady breathing.

He slowed down to a walk and leaned in to whisper in my ear, "The family is in the kitchen. Would you like to go through the house or up through the window into my room?"

"The window," I whispered. I didn't really feel like getting pestered with apologizes or shouts from Emmett, depending on if he was sorry about hurting me, or mad at me.

Edward held me tightly against my chest and jumped, landing on a tree branch near the house. I could see his glass wall and Alice standing behind it waving at us. I guess she saw my decision. She opened the door and taped a piece of paper to the wall, a note I would think. Edward wanted for Alice to leave the room before getting ready to jump. I gripped Edward's shirt in my hands and closed my eyes when Edward jumped. There was a thud as Edward hit the floor. I didn't open my eyes or release my grip on Edward's shirt.

"We're not moving, Bella. Open your eyes," Edward whispered into my ear.

I opened my eyes to see Edward smiling at me. Still carrying me, Edward walked over to the bed and sat down. I sat up against his chest and wrapped my arms around his neck. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed the top of my head. I yawned and got more comfortable on Edward's lap.

"Would you like to change into something more comfortable before you fall asleep?"

"Can I just wear what I slept in yesterday?" I liked sleeping in Edward's shirt.

"Of course, love," Edward slid me off of his lap, holding up a finger for one minute. I nodded and Edward disappeared into his closet. He came out wearing a different shirt, tossing his old shirt at me. Being as uncoordinated as I am, I missed the shirt and it landed on the pillow behind me.

"Where would you like to change?" My heart skipped a beat when I thought about being alone while changing, "You don't have to leave the room if you don't want to."

"Could you just close your eyes and hold my hand like you did at the hotel?"

"Of course."

Edward came over to the bed and lied down. He put his left hand behind his head and took my left hand in his right. I waited for Edward's eyes to shut before changing into my underwear and Edward's shirt. I put my clothes in a pile next to the nightstand before walking over to the left side of the bed. I crawled in next to Edward and rested my head on his shoulder. Edward opened his eyes and molded his arm around my shoulders.

"Would you like to get underneath the covers?"

"Sure."

I started to get up but stopped when I felt Edward slip an arm under my knees and an arm around my waist. Edward picked me up and kissed my forehead. He held me effortlessly in one arm while pulling back the covers with the other. Edward lied me down on my side and crawled in after me, lying on his side like I was. I moved closer to Edward and he rolled onto his back to give me more room. I cuddled into Edward's side and rested my head on his chest. Edward ran his hand up and down my arm as he pulled the covers over me.

"Good night, my Bella. Sleep well," Edward kissed the top of my head.

"I love you, Edward. Have fun watching me sleep," I whispered sleepily.

Edward chuckled, "I love you, my Bella." Edward began to hum my lullaby and draw imaginary lines on the bare skin of my arm. I quickly fell asleep in the arms of my protector.

.

I woke up after a dreamless night. My hands were folded over my stomach and my head was laid nicely on the pillow. Edward must have put me in this position, I would never have slept this nice on my own. But why did Edward lay me like this? I realized there was a body next to mine, but the person wasn't touching me like Edward would. There was an arm around my shoulders, but this arm was different from Edward's. The arm was bigger and colder, it reminded me of Brutus. Brutus, oh no.

I screamed and rolled away from the body, falling on my stomach on the ground, bringing the blanket with me. Tears streamed down my face as I moved to a sitting position. I couldn't see anything because I was crying so hard, but I heard the person's footsteps coming towards me. I backed up until my back hit the wall, then I turned and continued to back up until I hit the corner. I pulled my knees up to my chest and pressed my right side up against the wall. I threw the blanket over my head, attempting to hide myself.

The feet stopped by my left foot and the person bent down, placing his big hands on my shoulders. The man shook me roughly, "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" The voice was very loud and menacing. I didn't answer, but only cried harder and began to shake with fear.

"No, Brutus. Please don't hurt me, Brutus. Edward, help me. Save me," I sobbed.

There was a bang downstairs, it sounded like a door slamming into the wall. Half a second later, the door to Edward's room swung open and slammed into the wall.

"Emmett, what did you do?" Edward yelled.

"I don't know. It was meant to be a joke. I pretended to be you and then she woke up. She freaked out and started calling me Brutus. Who the heck is Brutus and why does she think I'm him?"

"Could you please just leave us alone for a little bit?" I heard Emmett's heavy footsteps as he left the room and Edward's light footsteps as he ran human speed over to me.

"Bella? I'm right here, Bella. I'm going to pull the blanket off of you now, ok?" I continued to cry and shake with fear as Edward slowly pulled the blanket away from my face. "Ohh, Bella," Edward whispered in a sad voice. Edward sat cross-legged and pulled me into his lap. Edward's arms wrapped around me protectively and held me to him as I buried my head in his chest. I gripped Edward's shirt in my hands as I cried into him.

"Shhh, Bella. I'm right here," Edward whispered while rocking me back and forth. I slowly took my shaking hand away from Edward's body and made our secret sign with my fingers. "Ok, my Bella. We can go," Edward repositioned my arms and legs so he could carry me easily. Edward stood up and held me so I was sitting straight up, leaning on my left side onto his chest. I turned my head into Edward's chest as he opened the door and stopped into the cold. I was still in just a shirt and underwear, but I didn't want to let go of Edward to change and I knew he understood that. Edward began to run through the forest, when suddenly he came to a sudden halt.

"Edward! Wait!" I heard someone scream. I felt a gust of wind as Emmett ran up next to us. I cowered into Edward's chest and he tightened his arms around me.

"Bella, I'm so sorry . . ." Emmett started.

Edward interrupted Emmett when I started to hyperventilate, "Emmett, you can apologize to Bella later, but right now I need to try and calm her down."

"Ok, see ya," There was a gust of wind as Emmett headed back to the house.

Edward began running and two minutes later he stopped again, "We're here, my Bella." When I said I wanted to come here, I knew I would have to get out of Edward's arms and crawl through the door, yet now that I was actually here I didn't want to. Sensing my hesitation, Edward whispered into my ear, "Don't worry. I'll be right here."

Edward knelt down and sat me against the outside of the tree. He crawled in without removing his hand from my left shoulder. Without opening my eyes, I crawled in after Edward and shut the door behind me. Edward pulled me into his lap and began to gently rub my back. I hid my face in his chest as I tried to control my sobs. I was so shaken up that I couldn't think, move, or talk.

"Shhh, Bella," Edward soothed, "Shhh. I'm here. Just relax, you're safe." Edward continued to rub my back and shoulders while whispering to me. "No one will hurt you. I won't let anyone hurt you. Just relax, take deep breathes. Don't worry, you're safe. I'm right here."

Around thirty minutes later, Edward was still holding me and talking to me. I was still crying, but I stopped shaking from fright. My tears were slowing down and I was in a lot more control of my emotions. Edward rubbed my back with his right hand and took my right hand in his left. He pressed my hand and his thumb between his palm and his chest and began rubbing circles into my palm. I leaned into Edward when his hand went up the back of my neck and into my hair.

After fifteen minutes or so, I decided to open my eyes to see Edward. I looked up into Edward's reassuring eyes and I could literally see him relax. I sighed and Edward kissed my forehead, "I love you, my Bella."

"I love you, Edward," I snuggled closer to Edward, "And thank you . . . for everything."

"Bella," Edward seemed to question himself of weather or not he should continue, "What happened? What did Emmett do to you?" Edward's eyes were calm and understanding.

"He did nothing really. I woke up and someone was lying to the bed with me, but it wasn't you. It must have been Emmett, but I didn't know that then. I rolled away from him and fell onto the ground, pulling the blanket down with me. I backed up into the corner and tried to hide under the blanket. Emmett shook me and asked why I was crying in a really angry voice. I was so scared it was Brutus," Tears began to overflow from my eyes.

"Shh, Bella. I'm here. I won't leave you," Edward pulled me closer to him and kissed my forehead. I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck and rested my forehead on his neck.

"That was what scared me the most. I called for you and you didn't answer. You weren't there to save me," I whispered as I tried to stop my tears.

"I am so sorry, Bella. I was hunting with Emmett and Alice. We were very far away so we could hunt grizzly bears. Alive had a vision of you hiding under a blanket and whispering, 'Please don't hurt me, Brutus. Edward, help me. Save me.' The vision was going to happen in ten minutes. I ran, I ran as fast as I could to get to you before the vision happened. By the time I got close enough to hear you, your heart was racing and you were asking me to save you. I read Emmett's mind and he was only trying to joke around. It broke both of our hearts to see you crying in the corner, my heart especially. I'm sorry I wasn't there, I really am."

"I know you are, Edward. Just please don't go hunting without telling me, and I want to be awake every time you go."

"Of course, my Bella. Alice or Esme can stay with you when I go hunting, would that be alright?"

"That would be perfect."

Edward tensed and seemed to be in thought about something. Oh no, what was wrong now?

"What's wrong, Edward?"

"Nothing major, Alice just ran past and told me a question to ask you."

"What's the question?"

"Carlisle wants to give you a physical exam soon. It's your choice weather you want to do it today or tomorrow."

I took a deep breathe, "Will you stay with me?"

"If you want me to stay with you then I definitely will."

"When does Carlisle want to do it?"

"It's all your choice, my Bella."

I took Edward's large hand in both of my small hands and played with his fingers nervously, "What time is it?"

"Nine forty-five, love."

"Can we stay here until ten and then go home?"

"Anything for you," Edward put his hand on my cheek and kissed my forehead, "I love you, my Bella."

"I love you too, Edward."

Note from AlwaysBeMyMurray: I hope you like this chapter, next is the physical exam. Please review.


	21. Chapter 20: Doctor Cullen

Chapter 20: Doctor Cullen

Bella's Point of View

I was still in Edward's embrace and we were still in our tree. I was nervous about the physical with Carlisle, but since Edward promised to be there I agreed to do it. Edward's fingers traced lines on my arm as I played with the fingers of his other hand. Edward took his hand away from mine and pressed his palm on my cheek.

"Do you still want to do this, my Bella?"

I took a deep breathe, "Yes."

I got off of Edward's lap and crawled through the door. I stood up as Edward came through the door. I took a step back to give Edward more room and I tripped on a tree root. I gasped and shut my eyes as I fell backwards. Instead of landing on the ground like I excepted, two arms met my back and the backs of my knees. I opened my eyes to see Edward grinning at me.

"Clumsy as always," Edward chuckled. I blushed and crawled out of Edward's lap, "Bella, what's wrong? You never get out of my arms."

I walked behind Edward and wrapped my arms around his neck, "Can I ride piggy-back home?"

Edward curled his fingers around my wrists, "Of course, love."

Edward stood up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. Edward began to run and I closed my eyes to keep from getting sick. I kissed Edward's cheek as the house came into view and Edward slowed to a walk.

"Emmett is begging me to let him apologize. Is that ok?"

"Sure," As soon as the word was out of my mouth, the door swung open and Emmett slowly walked out. It took him a whole minute to get over to us because he walked so slow.

"Bella, I am so sorry I scared you. I didn't know about . . . you know. I was just acting without thinking like I always do. I only meant for it to be funny but now I've scared you for life . . ."

"Emmett, I'm sorry I reacted like that. The thing that freaked me out the most was that Edward wasn't there, not you."

"It's still my fault."

"No, it's not. Even if you weren't there, I still would have woken up and I still would have freaked out because Edward wasn't there."

"So you're saying it's Edward fault?" Edward tensed when Emmett said his name.

"No," I turned my head into Edward's neck, "If anything, it's their fault." I shuddered when I thought about James and Brutus.

Edward reached up and ran his fingers through my hair, "Shh, Bella. They can't hurt you anymore. I'm here."

"See? I'm freaking Bella out right now."

I turned my head to look Emmett in the eyes, "Emmett, this is not your fault. Promise me you won't blame yourself."

"I promise," Emmett didn't look convinced.

"Shake on it?" I held out my arm towards Emmett. Edward and Emmett both tensed. "Edward can you put me down?"

Edward carefully set me down and I took his right hand in my left. I took a step towards Emmett and Edward squeezed my hand reassuringly. Emmett hesitantly took my right hand and shook it slowly, almost as if he was afraid I would shatter. I grinned at him and his eyes lit up.

"You know what this means right?"

"What?"

"I can make fun of you now."

I rolled my eyes at him, "Go ahead, Emmett. I'll just tell Edward to cover my ears whenever you start . . ."

"Edward and Bella sitting in a . . ." Emmett started singing. I couldn't hear the rest because Edward walked up behind me and put his hands over my ears. I whispered thank you to Edward and he nodded an acknowledgement. Emmett's mouth closed and Edward took his hands off of my ears, wrapping his arms around my waist.

I jumped when Emmett started screaming, "Then comes Bella in a baby carriage!"

"Good-bye Emmett," Edward said.

Edward knelt down and I eagerly climbed onto his back. Edward jumped through his door and landed in the middle of his room. Before I knew what Edward was doing, he spun around at vampire speed and caught me in his arms before I could fall. I was in the same position I had been in when I was on Edward's back, but now I was facing his chest. I giggled and buried my face in Edward's chest. Edward walked over to a white doctor's table and sat down with me in his lap.

"Are you ready for Carlisle to come in?"

It's now or never, "Ok."

Edward paused in thought, "He'll be here in five minutes."

Edward turned me around and sat me between his legs on the table. He took both of my hands in his and began to rub circles into my palms. Edward buried his face into my hair and I shivered when I felt Edward's nose touch the back of my neck. Edward chuckled and I could feel the smile on his face against my neck. I closed my eyes and leaned back into Edward as his hands traveled up my arms and rested on my shoulders. I opened my eyes when there was a knock on the door and Carlisle walked then. He looked very surprised about our position and I wondered what he was thinking.

"Hello, Bella. It's good to see you again."

"Hi, Carlisle." Edward brought his hands back down to mine and wrapped our fingers together.

"How are you feeling?"

"Compared to the last eleven months, pretty amazing."

Edward tensed, but Carlisle chuckled, "I'm glad to hear that. Would you like to begin?"

"Sure."

I felt Edward's lips at my ear, "Tell me if he hurts you in any way."

I nodded and turned my head to look back at Edward. Edward had positioned his head so when I turned my head his lips brushed against mine softly. Edward chuckled as he released my lips and I smiled sheepishly. Carlisle cleared his throat and I blushed, which made Edward chuckle again.

"Would you quit laughing at me?" I asked, attempting to glare at Edward.

"I guess so," Edward sighed, pretending to be upset.

Carlisle cleared his throat again and I turned my attention to him, "Bella, I would like to do a regular exam, check your heart, lungs, head, etc. I also want to check your muscles and bones for injures. Then if I feel I need to do anything else, I can. Is that alright?"

"Ok. But I think my right foot is broken."

"We might have to go get x-rays of your foot to make sure. I will look at it in a minute." Carlisle came over to us with a stethoscope and diagnostic set. I felt my heart race as Carlisle moved closer to us. Edward began to rub circles into my palms.

"Tell me if I make you feel uncomfortable, Bella."

"Ok," I nodded.

"I'll listen to your heart and lungs first," Carlisle warmed the end of the stethoscope between his hands before putting it on left side of my chest, "Just take deep breathes."

I slowly took deep breathes as Carlisle moved the stethoscope around to the right side of my chest. Edward leaned away from me so Carlisle could reach my back, "I'll check your eyes, ears, and mouth now." Carlisle used the diagnostic set to look at my eyes and mouth. But when he leaned towards me and touched my right ear with the device, I flinched away and covered my ear with my hair.

"I'm sorry Bella," Carlisle said, taking a step away from me.

"No, I'm okay," I took a deep breathe and Edward squeezed my hands reassuringly.

Carlisle reached towards my right ear again and Edward rested his head on my left shoulder. "I'm right here, my Bella," Edward whispered into my left ear as Carlisle looked into my right. Carlisle moved to my left ear and Edward switched to resting his head on my right shoulder. I felt the device touch the inside of my ear at the same time Edward whispered to me, "I love you, my Bella."

Carlisle walked away and put his instruments on a small table next to the table Edward and I were sitting on. He put on blue doctor gloves and walked back over to us. "Is it ok if I check your arms now, Bella? I just want to feel for any broken bones or damaged muscles."

"Ok," Edward let go of my left hand and rested his hand on his knee. Carlisle's hand replaced Edward's and gently pressed into each of my fingers. It didn't feel as great as the massage Edward had given me, but it felt way better than James' hand on mine. Carlisle's hand pressed into a bruise on my wrist and I yelped quietly.

"Edward?" I could feel Edward's hands touching mine, but I couldn't stop the panicky tone that escaped my mouth.

Edward took both of my hands in his and I felt his breathe on my ear, "Shh, Bella. I'm right here. You're safe."

"I'm sorry, Bella. Do you want me to stop?" Carlisle asked.

"No, I'd rather finish," I whispered as Edward rubbed circles into my palms.

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you." Carlisle looked very concerned.

"Yes. I'm fine." I held out my left arm and Carlisle took it in his hand. Carlisle finished with my left arm and started on my right. I winced when Carlisle pressed his thumb on the bottom of my elbow. Edward ran his thumb over my knuckles and kissed the top of my head reassuringly. Carlisle finished checking my arm without very much pain.

"You might have sprained your left wrist, but other than that your arms are not injured. Would you be ok if I did the same to your legs?"

I turned to look back into Edward's eyes, "It's completely your choice, my Bella."

"Ok," I took Edward's hands in mine and wrapped both of our arms around my waist.

"I'll start at your feet and move up slowly. Tell me if you feel any pain or discomfort," Carlisle knelt on the floor and took my left foot in both of his hands. Carlisle pressed down my foot and leg without any pain, but when Carlisle pressed into my knee I gasped and flinched away. Edward rubbed my knuckles with his thumbs and I relaxed into him.

"There's a bruise on your knee, but no serious injury. I need to look at your right foot now. I'm going to warn you now, it will probably be painful, but I need to do it to figure out where your foot is broken, if it even is."

"Ok," I took a deep breathe and tightened my grip on Edward's hands.

"Hang on, Carlisle," Edward said as I looked up at him, "Bella, why don't you turn around so you can see me? That might make you feel better."

I smiled nervously and got off of the table, being careful not to put any weight on my right foot. Edward put his legs together and lifted me into his lap. I leaned my left side into Edward and wrapped my arms around his neck. Edward wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead.

"Are you ready, Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Ya," I rested my head on Edward's chest. I felt Carlisle's hand cup my foot in his hand. Carlisle pressed into the top of my foot with his fingers and Edward started to rub my back as Carlisle got closer to my ankle. I yelped loudly when Carlisle touched my ankle and Edward hugged me to him reassuringly. I looked up at Edward as Carlisle pressed into my lower leg. Edward put his hand on my cheek and kissed my forehead when Carlisle pressed into my knee and I winced.

"We will have to get your foot x-rayed later. There is a bruise on this knee too, but again, nothing serious. I want to look at the burns on your thighs, if that is alright, Bella?" Carlisle stood up and I nodded. Carlisle pressed his fingers into my outer thigh and I took a jagged breath. Carlisle pressed into the top of my leg and I buried my head in Edward's chest.

"Turn around, my Bella," Edward said as he put his hands on my waist and turned me so my right side was pressed to him. Carlisle pressed his fingers into my left thigh and Edward rubbed my back reassuringly. I buried my head into Edward's chest and he kissed the top of my head. I remembered the night when Brutus cut my left thigh with the beer glass. The cut was still on my inner thigh, it broke open whenever Brutus or James would rape me.

"Bella, do you have any cuts or bruises on your inner thighs?" Carlisle asked. I nodded, but didn't make a move to reveal my inner thighs. Edward took my hand and rubbed circles into my palm. A tear slid down my cheek and Edward caught it with his thumb.

"How bad are they, Bella?" Carlisle looked into my eyes.

I broke away from Carlisle's glance and looked at Edward's shirt as another tear slid down my cheek. I turned my body towards Carlisle, puling Edward's arms around my waist. I spread my legs about an inch apart, just enough so Carlisle could see the large cut that ran down my thigh. All at the same time, Carlisle gasped, Edward tensed, and two more tears slid down my cheeks. I quickly turned sideways in Edward's lap and buried my head in his chest, allowing the rest of my tears to fall. Edward wrapped his arms around me and held me to him gently.

"Carlisle, could you leave us alone?"

"Of course, just call me if you need anything." I heard Carlisle's footsteps as he left the room. Edward picked me up and carried me to the bed. He sat up against the headboard and placed me in his lap, my left side against his chest.

"Shh, my Bella. I'm right here. No one will hurt you, I promise. Just relax."

"I'm . . . sorry," I whispered, tears still streaming down my face.

"Don't be sorry, it's not your fault." Edward whispered in my ear. He moved my hair away from my face and kissed my forehead. Edward took my right hand in his left hand and rubbed circles in my palm with his thumb.

I sat in Edward's embrace for ten minutes or so before my tears stopped. I was thinking about Carlisle. How was I supposed to hold still while he looked at the burns on my thighs? Even if I did hold still, my mind would still be going crazy. Suddenly an idea formed in my head.

"I know."

"Know what, my Bella?"

"How I can stay calm while Carlisle looks at me," I looked up at Edward.

"You don't have to go through this."

"Carlisle should look at it."

"Ok, what's your plan?"

I got off of Edward, "Lay down like you do when I fall asleep." Edward laid down on his back in the middle of the bed and I crawled between his side and his left arm. I laid on my side facing Edward's chest and Edward molded his arm to my back.

"You think this will help you?" Edward asked.

"Yes, because I am comfortable, I can see you, and you're holding me," I smiled and looked up at Edward.

Edward chuckled and started to rub my back, "I know you like it when I hold you."

"You make me feel safe," I paused as Edward kissed my forehead, "I love you."

"I love you, my Bella. Much more than you know."

"I'm ready for Carlisle now," I said as Edward took my left hand in his right and rested them on his chest.

There was a knock at the door and Carlisle walked in, "You want me to look at your legs, Bella?"

I blushed and nodded, Carlisle had heard our entire conversation. I would have to get used to that in this house. Carlisle came over to us and sat next to me on the bed. I shifted so my body was pressed against Edward's and I pressed my face into his side. I moved my left leg off of my right and pulled it on top of Edward's left leg. I was short enough so when my leg was on top of Edward's, my thigh was over Edward's knee comfortably.

"Are you ready, Bella?" Carlisle asked.

I nodded and Edward squeezed my hand. I closed my eyes and dug my head into Edward's side when I felt Carlisle's hand touch the inside of my thigh. Edward rubbed my back with his left hand and I concentrated on my hand in his right hand. My eyes flashed open when I felt myself being moved. I was in the same position but mirrored. I was lying on my left side, Edward's right arm rubbing my back, and my right hand was in Edward's left. I whimpered and a tear slid down my cheek when Carlisle touched my cut.

"Shh, my Bella," Edward whispered, tracing I Heart U into my shoulder blades.

"I'm finished, Bella," Carlisle said, standing and walking over to his little table in the corner. Edward sat up and pulled me into his lap. He looked at Carlisle, probably reading his mind. Edward picked me up and carried me to the table. He sat down and sat me between his legs like he had before.

"Bella, do you have any burns or cuts on your stomach or back?"

"Yes," I whispered, my voice sounded so broken. I looked down at my lap and Edward made a heart with his index fingers and thumbs. A smile grew on my face and I traced the heart with my finger. Edward chuckled and kissed the top of my head.

Carlisle cleared his throat and I blushed, looking up at him, "I need to look at your burns and cuts to see how bad they are. You don't have to take your shirt off completely, but I would like you to hold it up so I can look at your stomach and back."

I looked back at Edward, "You'll stay?"

Edward kissed my forehead before answering, "I'll be right here."

I took a deep breathe before slowly taking off my shirt to reveal a blue sports bra. Did I have that on before? Edward must have seen the confusion on my face because he leaned in and whispered in my ear, "Alice." The annoying future-seeing pixie had struck again. I flinched when Carlisle pressed into my stomach.

"I'm right here," Edward whispered in my ear. Carlisle continued to press into different parts of my stomach, but I concentrated on Edward's breathe at my ear.

"Could you turn around, Bella?" Carlisle asked.

Edward stood up, bringing me with him and turned me around so I was facing him. Edward put his hands on my arms and ran them up and down my arms. Carlisle began to press into my shoulder blades and I winced. I rested my head on Edward's chest and thought about my injures. My back and stomach were red and black from the burns and bruises, my foot was broken so that meant a cast, and my arms and legs were black and blue from bruises. I must look very ugly. A couple tears slid down my cheeks at the thought and I tried to hide them by burying my head deeper into Edward's chest.

"Bella, is Carlisle hurting you?" Edward asked, concern filling his voice. I shook my head and allowed a few more tears to escape my eyelids. "Then what's the matter?"

"I'm . . . ugly," I whispered. I could barely hear myself, but I knew Edward could hear me perfectly. Edward put his finger under my chin and lifted my face so I could see his eyes.

"You are beautiful," Edward whispered. I shook my head and hid it in his chest again. Carlisle stopped examining my back and walked a few steps away. Edward put his finger under my chin again and lifted my face, "Bella, you are beautiful is so many ways."

"Why won't . . . you believe . . . me?" I whispered.

"Because I refuse to believe a lie," Edward stated.

I looked at him confused, "Really?"

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and put his forehead on mine, "Yes, really. You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen," Edward brushed his lips against mine and I stood on my toes to wrap my arms around his neck. I winced when I felt pain shot through my ankle and up my leg. Edward broke the kiss and shifted me so he was supporting my weight. I rested my head on Edward's chest and took a deep breathe, filling my lungs with Edward's scent. Edward's fingers stroked the bare skin on my back and it felt great on my burns.

"I could stay here forever," I whispered. My stomach grumbled and I blushed.

Edward chuckled and kissed the top of my head, "No, you can't. The human needs to eat."

Edward picked me up and sat me on the white table. He disappeared into the closet and came back a second later with one of my sky blue sweatshirts and jeans. I quickly put them on and took Edward's left hand in my right. Edward led me into the hallway and down the stairs. Of course me being me, I tripped halfway down and waited for the impact of the ground. Edward caught me and picked me up bridal style.

"The human can't even walk down the stairs without tripping. How did you ever survive without me?"

"Honestly I have no idea." Edward laughed and carried me into the kitchen. He sat me on the counter next to the fridge and opened the fridge to reveal nothing. He opened the freezer to find one container of frozen fried rice.

"Is fried rice ok?"

"Sure," There was a comfortable silence as Edward put the fried rice in the microwave. Was it normally this quiet? "Hey, where is everyone?"

"Carlisle sent them away while he looked at you, he figured that might help you. Alice, Esme, and Jasper are at the store buying you food, clothes, etc. I don't think you want to know what Rosalie and Emmett are doing in the forest," Edward came over to me and took my hands in his.

"Ya, no thank you," I shook my head and laughed. Edward joined in laughing at the same time the microwave beeped. Edward poured the fried rice into a bowl and came back over to me, wrapping his left arm around my waist. I slid off of the counter and Edward supported my weight as I walked over to the table. Edward put the bowl next to a chair and pulled out the chair for me. I shook my head and Edward cocked an eyebrow at me.

I pointed at the chair, "Sit."

I tried not to laugh at the look of pure confusion on Edward's face. Edward sat in the chair and looked up at me questionably. I sat in his lap and pulled the bowl towards me. I leaned back into Edward's chest and started to eat the rice.

Edward chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist, "Do you know how times a day you amaze me?"

I took a wild guess, "Five?"

"Many more than five, my Bella," Edward pulled my hair away from my hair and started moving it around on my back.

"Are you braiding my hair?" I said between mouthfuls of rice. I was really hungry.

"Would you rather me not?"

"No, go ahead." I finished my bowl of rice but stayed in Edward's lap while he finished with my hair.

"Would you hand me that hair band, love?" Edward pointed at a hair band sitting in the middle of the table. I wonder if Alice had put it there. I grabbed the hair band and put it in Edward's hand. He kissed my cheek and put the hair band in my hair. I stood up and walked into the bathroom to look at my hair in the mirror. Edward had french-braided it perfectly, my hair going all the way down to my lower back.

"How did you learn how to french-braid so perfectly?"

"Alice made me braid her hair a few thousand times. If it was just a little bit messed-up, she would make me start over."

I laughed and turned back to Edward, "Why didn't you just braid it using vampire speed?"

"I did when I was braiding Alice's hair, but I actually wanted to braid yours, so I took my time and enjoyed it," Edward kissed my forehead and hugged me to him.

"I love it. Thank you."

"You're welcome, love," Edward led me to the living room where Carlisle was writing something on a piece of paper.

"Bella, it is not very busy at the hospital today. We could go get your x-rays without much trouble," Carlisle said.

Note from AlwaysBeMyMurray: I hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think. I left you with a little cliff hanger there. :)


End file.
